Le sang noir
by Kumikoneko
Summary: FIC FINIE! Enfin la fin du calvaire d'Harry et de Drago!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : Fantastique et horreur et un total occ de Lucius (qui se retrouve tout gentil)

Disclaimer : Ils appartiennent toujours à J.K Rowling mais je l'ai ais empruntés sans qu'elle le sache, évidement !!

Couple : Ben, je suis portée sur Sévy et Drago mais on verra !

**LE SANG NOIR :**

**1) Prologue :**

« Rien à faire, j'ai beau courir, il me rattrape : que faire face à sa puissance ? Rien, je suis pris au piège !! Je crie mais personne ne m'entend ! Oh, comme j'aimerais que père soit là, il saurait faire quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ! Je suis un Malfoy, je ne dois pas avoir peur… Mais de ça ? Finalement, voici la sortie de ce bois et je vois les lumières du manoir ! Père, je suis à bout ! Ouvrez moi, je vous en prie ! »

Drago s'écroula sur le seuil, trop faible pour frapper à la porte de sa propre maison : il à juste le temps de jeter un œil derrière lui et de s'apercevoir que la bête ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne le suivait plus avant de s'évanouir !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçu qu'il était dans sa chambre et que son père était assis sur le bord de son lit, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de murmurer :

-Père ?

-Drago, enfin réveillé ! Que c'est-il passé, fils ! Ta mère et moi nous sommes fait un sang d'encre lorsque nous t'avons vu évanouit sur le seuil !

-Attaqué… Par … Je ne sais plus… ! Comment pouvait-il dire à son père que ce qui l'avait attaqué n'était ni humain ni animal ni même un hybride des deux !

-Repose-toi Drago, cela vaut mieux ! Je demanderais aux elfes de te monter ton souper !

Il n'eut pas vraiment à insister car son fils s'était rendormit

Lucius descendit au salon où l'attendait sa femme. Dès qu'il entra, elle le bombarda de question :

-Alors Lucius, Comment va-t-il ? Est-il blessé ? A-t-il faim ? Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour lui ?

-Calme-toi, Narcissa ! Il est très fatigué et j'ai demandé Lobby et Sijy de lui monter son souper lorsqu'il sera réveillé ! Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire !

Il s'assit, perdu dans ses pensées au côté de sa femme.

-C'est quand même bizarre ! Drago sait transplaner, je lui ai appris ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne vais pas le rechercher à la gare ! Il sait revenir tout seul, sans se perdre !

-Il s'est fait agresser, chéri, tu as vu ses vêtements, ils étaient déchirés !

-Je ne sais pas, j'irais voir demain, dans les bois !

***

Drago se réveilla de nouveau avec un énorme mal de tête. Son esprit était encore brouiller de ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Inquiet de n'entendre aucun bruit dans la demeure familiale, il mit sa robe de chambre et descendit dans son salon.

-Père ? Mère ?

Aucune réponse

-Sijy ! Lobby ! Savez-vous où sont père et mère ? 

-Que le maître pardonne Lobby mais monsieur le maître Lucius et a femme ne nous on rien dit !

-Sijy a entendu dire que le maître et votre mère sont partis dans la forêt voir pourquoi monsieur Drago Malfoy est revenu blessé de la forêt !

-Ca ira, merci !

Drago sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre ! Dieu, pourquoi son père était-il parti sans l'avertir ! Il mit sa cape et se précipita vers l'orée du bois. Il hésita un bref instant, la peur de la nuit dernière refit surface mais la crainte de ne pas revoir ses parents l'emporta et il franchit la ligne de séparation entre la sécurité et le danger !

Il marcha pendant plusieurs heures sans trouver la moindre trace de ses parents et s'époumonait à les appeler ! Alors qu'il allait s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, son regard rencontra un bout d'étoffe : de la soie ! La cape de son père ! Il suivit les divers bout de tissu jusqu'à un énorme rocher : il approcha de la masse et hurla : il ne vit que des traces de sang et quelque chose d'apparent mais noir ! Sans un regard en arrière, il couru jusqu'au manoir pour appeler le ministère !

***

-Tante Pétunia, y a encore du coca ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans la cuisine 

-Bien sûr, Harry ! Tiens, en voilà !

Harry sourit intérieurement : il savait que, cette année, ses vacances se passeraient à merveilles car, depuis que son parrain était passé au 4, Privet Drive, ben sa vie était vachement devenue plus facile. 

-Où sont Dudley et oncle Vernon ? 

-Ils sont partis travailler ! Ton oncle a insisté pour qu'il travaille pendant ses vacances !

-Et moi, je fais quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux, Harry ! Je dois partir au super marché et chez le coiffeur ! Tu seras seul à midi donc tu as une pizza au congélateur !

Harry se réjouit d'avoir la maison pour lui seul et décida de monopoliser le canapé et la télé. Dix minutes après, sa tante partait et il mit la pizza au four. 

Il allait savourer une douce et calme après-midi quand on sonna à la porte. Les Dursley ne recevant jamais de visite, c'est intrigué qu'il alla ouvrir la porte… Et là, il fit face à la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru voir sur le pas de sa porte. Et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que soit, l'autre prit les devant :

-Potter, il faut que tu m'aides !

A suivre

Alors ? N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!

Syeda


	2. Animagus et transplanage

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : Yaoi à venir, fantasy et horreur !

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi amis je les utilise quand même !

Couple : Décidé : mon Severus/Drago sera pour plus tard ! Dans cette fic, se sera Harry / Drago( / Severus ?) je sais pas encore, mais ça risque…. Couple à trois, quoi !

**Merci à Pounkska, Cho, Cora, Quisuisje, Malicia, Luna et Kim pour leur revieuws qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite ! **

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture !!!**

**2) Animagus et transplanage !**

****

-Potter, il faut que tu m'aides !

-Malfoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je… tu comptes me laisser à la porte ?

-Entre, mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

Il entrèrent dans la maison et s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Harry sortit la pizza du four

-On fait moitié-moitié ? Si tu as faim…

-Non, je vais pas te priver et puis, je reste pas longtemps !

-Mouais, je suis pas convaincu : t'as l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours, alors… Il coupa pizza en deux et donna la première moitié à Drago. Tiens, tu en auras besoin pour reprendre des forces !

-Merci, Potter !

Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun savourant ce repas jusqu'à la fin où Harry l'entraîna dans le salon 

-Bon, maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'amène ?

-C'est difficile… Potter, je sais qu'on est loin d'être amis mais… y a que toi qui peux comprendre ce que je ressens !

-Explique ?

-… Mes parents ont disparu !

-Mort ? 

-NON, je veux dire… non, je ne crois pas… Je sais que tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais… Enfin, voilà comment ça c'est passé ! Mon père n'est pas venu me chercher à la gare de King's Cross comme ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Je ne me suis pas inquiété et, comme je fais d'habitude, j'ai … transplané jusqu'à la forêt qui borde le manoir. Le hic, c'est que je me suis fais attaquer par une sorte de créature… je sais pas ce que c'était ! Toujours est-il que je me suis mis à courir et la « chose » m'a poursuivit. Je suis arrivé au manoir et je n'ai plus vu la « chose » et, à bout, je me suis évanoui ! Mon père a fini par me trouver et à décidé d'aller voir ce qui m'avait agressé…

-…Et ?

-Ils ne sont jamais revenus, Potter, jamais… Je suis parti à leur rencontre mais je n'ai trouvé que des lambeaux de la cape de mon, père et du sang… Beaucoup de sang ! Les aurors que j'ai appelé m'ont certifié que c'était bien ceux de mes parents… Et il y avait du sang noir, je sais pas ce que c'est !

-C'est horrible… Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens et …

-Oh, tu connais pas le reste ! Les aurors me soupçonne, moi ! Comme si j'avais pu tuer mes propres parents ?

-Tu sais, tes parents, surtout ton père…

-Etaient craint au ministère, je sais, mais….

Et sans autre forme de procès, il éclata en sanglot : de long et déchirant sanglots qui en disait long sur les pensées du serpentard.

Harry senti son cœur fondre pour son ennemi de toujours et se senti bizarre ! N'ayant jamais connu ses parents, il était déjà assez malheureux, mais avoir connu ses parents pour qu'il disparaissent comme ça devait être véritablement insupportable ! Brusquement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

-Malfoy, tu as bien dit que tu avais vu du sang ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te certifie que  tes parents ne sont pas bel et bien morts ?

-L'absence de corps ?

-Je suis sérieux ! Réfléchit !

-Mon intuition ?

-Exact ! Ton intuition ! Si il a bien une chose que j'ai appris durant ces années à Poudlard, c'est de suivre son intuition ! Si tu sens que tes parents ne sont pas morts, ils ne le sont forcément pas ! Tu le ressentirais dans le cas contraire !

-C'est typique griffondor, ça !

-Confidence pour confidence, j'aimerais te dire que j'aurais dû allez à Serpentard !

Le moment de stupeur passé, le blond éclata de rire :

-Vraiment, Potter, tu m'étonneras toujours !

-Si tu veux que je t'aide, je le ferais mais à une seule condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Il faut qu'on … devienne amis ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Une sorte de trêve ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Je suis prêt à te faire confiance, alors…

-Ok, appelle moi Harry !

-Et moi Drago ! Mais, j'y pense, tes tuteurs ne vont sûrement pas tarder à revenir ! Je ne veux pas te créer des ennuis ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Pas parce que je t'emmerde toujours à Poudlard que je n'entends aucun bruit à ton sujet ! Je sais tout !

-Je vois ça ! Ecoute, tu peux rester si tu veux, je vais te donner un scoop que même Ron et Hermione ne savent pas ! Tu vois qui est Sirius ?

-Le soi-disant assassin de tes parents et ton parrain ?

-Exact ! Ben, il est passé ici, il y a une semaine et à fait tellement peur à mes chers tuteurs que depuis, ils sont au petit soins pour moi ! Si je veux qu'un ami reste, alors il restera !

Ils montèrent à l'étage et installèrent un lit pour Drago quand Harry se rappela un détail :

-Tu sais transplaner, toi ?

-Mon père est un adepte de la magie noir et de l'interdit ! C'est une des premières choses que j'ai appris avant d'aller à Poudlard !

-Cool… Dit, tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

-Pourquoi pas… Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

-Un deuxième scoop que mes chers amis ne savent pas ! Comment être un animagus, non-déclaré, bien sûr !

-Toi, un animagus… En quoi ?

-En lion…Non, je plaisantais, en phénix !

-Sérieux ?

-Sérieux ! Rit le brun. Mon parrain en est un et c'est lui qui m'a refilé les tuyaux pour en devenir un ! Mon père l'était aussi !

-Tu crois que je serais quoi ?

-On va voir ! Ferme les yeux et pense très fort à tes qualités et tes défauts sans te mentir, surtout ! Si tu respectes tout ça, ben tu devrais voir un animal apparaître dans ton esprit !

Drago se concentra et cela ne prit pas plus de deux minutes avant qu'un tigre n'apparaisse dans sa tête avant de s'estomper. Il resta dans un état de semi hébétude quand la voix d'Harry le ramena vers la réalité

-Quoi ? Tu disais ?

-Je te demande ce que tu seras ?

-Un tigre, je crois…

-Génial ! Sourit le brun. Le tigre est réputé pour sa discrétion lorsqu'il s'agit de chasse et pour son incroyable force face au danger !

Le blond sourit à son tour et s'étala sur le lit pliant en songeant encore au tigre ! Perdu dans ses pensée, il ne s'aperçu pas qu'il s'endormait sous le regard amusé et compatissant d'Harry.

« Comme il a changé ! S'étonnait ce dernier. Dommage qu'il a fallu qu'il perde ses parents pour que son humanité ressorte ! Il a l'air si fragile et si vulnérable comme ça ! Rien à voir avec l'arrogant de l'école ! Il est bien plus agréable comme ça ! Enfin… si je peux être ami avec lui… De toute manière, Ron et Hermione ne me répondent plus, alors ! Dire qu'ils pensent, eux, mes meilleurs amis, que je suis responsable de la mort de Cédric ! J'ai vraiment besoin de changement et Drago devient mon ami… ce n'est pas si mal après tout !

Sur ses pensées, il s'endormit à son tour !

A suivre !!!

Je sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, à vous de me le dire !!!

A+, Syeda


	3. Leçons interdites et conséquence

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : yaoi, fantastique, suspense et horreur

Disclaimer : Encore et encore et toujours pas à moi !!!! T_T

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Cora :Toujours** un big merci pour ta revieuw

**Lululle :** Ouf, content que tu ais pu lire le second cahpitre et que tu aimes ! Et, je me suis rendu comptes que j'avais écrit ton pseudo avec une faute ! Je m'en excuse !!!

**Pounkska :** Ben je crois que je vais le tourner en couple à trois ! ^__^ 

**Cho :** Ben, pareil, je crois que je vais faire un couple à trois, désolé ! Mais, j'espère que tu continuera à lire ! ^__^ 

**Kim : **10/10 ?? Tu me vois comblée !! Merci beaucoup !

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture !!! Ce chapitre est la plus à titre indicatif que pour faire avancer l'histoire !! Le chapitre 4 sera mieux !!!!**

**3) Leçons interdites et conséquences !**

Harry s'étira longuement avant de chercher son réveil du regard : 16 heures ! Il se releva et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond qui dormait profondément. Il ne jugea bon de le réveiller car il se doutait que le serpentard n'avait pas beaucoup dormit depuis la disparition de ses parents. Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine où la tante Pétunia rangeait ses courses !

-Ha te v'là ! Peux-tu m'aider à ranger les commissions ?

-Bien sûr, ma tante…. Dit, j'ai un ami qui va rester à la maison jusqu'à la rentrée. Il fait partie de mon école !

-Comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Drago Malfoy, mais…

A ses mots, la tante Pétunia lâcha le sac qu'elle avait en main

-Les Malfoy ? Tu veux dire le fils d'un homme haut placé au ministère ? Lucius Malfoy ?

-Lui-même, enfin, son fils ! Ses parents ont disparu et il ne sait pas où aller !

-Le positif, c'est que Vernon ne trouvera rien à redire car il doit un service aux Malfoy… Même si ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient des sorciers ! Evite de le dire à ton oncle !

-Bien, tante Pétunia

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Drago pour se réveiller et descendre dans la cuisine

-Bonjour madame ! Je suis Drago Malfoy

-Pétunia Dursley ! Harry m'a expliqué… Tu peux rester mais fait gaffe de ne pas utiliser ta magie devant mon mari et mon fils !

-Bien sûr, Madame

Et c'est ainsi que Drago s'installa chez les Dursley

Nous étions à la mi-juillet et les deux nouveau amis se concentraient sur des ouvrages bien interdit : la théorie du transplanage et de l'animagie avaient déjà été acquise et, avide d'en savoir plus sur la magie interdite, Harry avait demandé à Drago de lui apprendre tout ce que son père lui avait appris. Le blond était d'ailleurs renté au manoir pour prendre tous les livres portant sur la magie noire afin que les aurors ne puisse les trouver ! Depuis, ils ne cessaient d'étudier, de lancer des sorts dangereux et d'en trouver les parades. Chacun dans un but différent : l'un voulait tuer Voldemort car il l'avait privé de ses parents, l'autre, la créature qui avait enlevé ses géniteurs ! Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que leur pouvoir devenait de plus en plus important ! Dès le deuxième jour, ils avaient créé une barrière magique pour que le ministère ne remarque pas qu'ils utilisaient la magie.

Vint le jour où les Dursley partirent en vacances : les deux adolescents avaient la maison pour eux pour un mois ! Ils décidèrent de s'essayer à la pratique du transplanage et de l'animagie… Ce qui fut un fiasco total ! Harry atterrit à plus de dix kilomètre de l'endroit où il devait se rendre et Drago se transforma à moitié sans savoir retrouver sa forme originale… Mais, à force de pratique, ils finirent par y arriver. Ensuite, ils fabriquaient des mannequins et leur jetait tous les sorts qu'ils avaient apprit. Tout se passait relativement bien jusqu'au jour où :

-Harry, dépêche-toi, si tu veux qu'on essaye les sorts impardonnables, on a intérêt à s'y mettre tout de suite !

-J'arrive… Me voilà ! Alors, on fixe les mannequins…

Ils se mirent en position d'attaque et comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de jeter l' Avada Kedavra

-Ouaiiii, pas si mal, pour une première ! Dit Drago en regardant son mannequin à moitié brûlé !

-Parle pour toi, moi j'y suis pas arrivé ! Bouda le brun sous le rire de son ami

-Ce n'est plus une constatation que je suis plus doué pour la magie noire que toi !

-Mais je suis plus doué pour la magie blanche et pas toi !

-Finalement, on se complète bien !

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le gazon et contemplèrent le ciel dans un silence religieux. Ce fut Harry qui le brisa :

-Je crois qu'on a vu trop grand, Dray… Regarde où on en est ! En l'espace d'un mois, nous avons appris plus qu'en quatre ans ! On aurait même plus besoin d'aller à l'école !

-C'est vrai ! Soupira le blond. Mais, nous sommes désormais plus fort ! Voldemort peux attaquer Poudlard, nous saurions le contrer !

-La seule chose qu'on ne sait pas faire : c'est les potions !

-Oh, ça, il est encore temps d'apprendre ! On a qu'à transplaner chez Rogue ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de voir les progrès que nous avons fait !

-Mais il le dira à Dumbledore !

-On a plus rien à perdre, si ?

-D'accord ! Décida Harry en fermant la porte de chez lui à clé. Allons-y maintenant !

Ils transplanèrent ainsi jusque chez leur professeur de potion. Ils atterrirent dans la rue principale, en face de la maison de Rogue.

-Euh, Dray ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, Harry !

Ils respirèrent un bon coup et remontèrent l'allée de la maison. Ils frappèrent à la porte et moins de deux minutes plus tard, un Rogue habillé impeccablement en moldu leur ouvrit la porte : il y eut un grand silence : De la part des deux adolescents qui voyaient leur professeur en moldu banal, style jeans et chemise bleue cheveux propre et attaché et de la part d Rogue de voir ses deux élèves chez lui avec un Malfoy en pantalon noir et chemise verte pale !

-P.P.POTTER ! MALFOY !?????

-Surprise professeur, on peut entrer ? Demanda Harry

Trop surpris, il les laissa entrer et allèrent dans le salon :

-Asseyez-vous. Mais que diable faites-vous ici !

-Et vous monsieur ? Vous vivez chez des moldus ?

-Là n'est pas la question, Monsieur Malfoy ! Comment m'avez-vous trouvé !

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice et entreprirent de tout expliquer à leur professeur. Celui-ci pâli et a la fin du récit, explosa :

-Non mais vous rendez-vous compte que ce que vous avez fait peut être dangereux ! 

-Professeur ! Répondit Harry. Drago et moi, n'avons désormais plus rien à perdre, vous savez !

-Ouais, on en marre de cette vie… Mais nous savons ce que nous faisons et pourquoi ne le faisons ! Nous avons un bout ! On ne moura pas avant de l'avoir atteint !

Severus les regarda l (un après l'autre avant de s'avouer que, non, ils ne plaisantaient pas ! Il soupira bruyament avant de demander :

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Ben, il n'y a que les potions que nous ne maîtrisons pas ! Dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Alors, si vous pouviez nous donnez des cours pendant le reste des vacances…

-Montrez-moi d'abord l'étendue de vos pouvoirs !

Harry et Drago se regardèrent et le blond lança d'un ton badin sur Harry :

-Avada Kedavra !

Lequel répliqua avec un bouclier très puissant

-Spero Corpus !

Puis ils se tournèrent vers un Rogue qui les regardait comme s'ils étaient des extra-terrestes !

-Mais… Mon dieu, c'est impossible ! Toute cette force ! En si peu de temps !

-Nous aussi, ça nous a surpris mais on s'y est vite habitué !

Le professeur se ressaisi et déclara :

-Je dois en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, ensuite, j'aviserai ! Vous pouvez rester ici, mais je n'ai qu'une chambre d'ami !

Sur ce, il transplana !

***

-Bon, on fait quoi ? Demanda Harry, résigné !

-On va inspecter l'étage ! J'ai sommeil

-Moi aussi ! 

Ils montèrent vers leur chambre et sans se déshabiller, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit et ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée…

***

-Je vous assure, professeur ! Harry a contré l'Avada ! Et Drago l'a lancé avec une telle désinvolture…

-Calmez-vous, Severus ! Si c'est bien ce que nous pensons, alors c'est ce qui pouvait leur arriver de mieux !

-Alors, la prophétie serait vraie ?

-Apparemment oui, mon ami ! Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Sourit Dumbledore. Et justement, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer ! Que diriez-vous si…

*** 

_HUM HUM !!!!_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, suivi de près par Harry

-Teins, vous êtes revenu, Professeur Rogue..

-Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama Harry !

-C'est bien moi ! répondit le sus nommé d'un ton enjoué ! Severus m'a tout raconté et je voudrais voir de quoi vous êtes capable ! Faite un truc qui vous parait simple pour que je vois !

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et, comme d'un commun accord, ils disparurent et, à leur place, un énorme tigre se tenait sur le lit alors qu'un magnifique phénix se posait sur son épaule

-Impressionnant ! Murmura le vieux professeur. Reprenez votre forme, s'il vous plaît !

Les deux amis reprirent instantanément leurs formes originelles.

-Bien, j'ai donné l'autorisation à Severus de vous enseigner ce que vous vouliez pendant les vacances à deux conditions !

-Lesquelles ? Demanda Harry

-Premièrement : il faut que vous sachiez que vous êtes sur le point de réaliser une des plus vieille prophétie, prédite par Rowena Serdaigle peu avant sa mort ! Je vous prierais de la réaliser jusqu'au bout, même si vous devez la découvrir par vous-même !! 

-Beuhh, d'accord, jusque là. Répondit Drago. La deuxième condition ?

-J'aimerais que, comme vous n'avez plus vraiment besoin de cours mais que vous devez être quand même présent dans l'établissement, voudriez-vous devenir les nouveaux professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Ainsi, vous pourriez faire comme vous avez montré à Severus : Drago s'occupe de la magie noire et Harry, de la magie blanche ! Et faire des démonstrations ! Bien entendu, votre professeur de potion vous aidera si besoin et Lupin sera là également ! En plus, vous n'aurez pas à subir la jalousie de Severus car j'ai son entière approbation ! Votre réponse ?

Le fait qu'il se retrouve avec deux adolescents dans ses bras qui lui criaient des « merci, merci » a tout bout de champs fut la plus convaincante des réponses !

A suivre :

Dites-moi toujours ce que vous en pensez !!! ^______^

Harry et Drago : Nous en profs ?__ ?

Syeda : ch'ai pas, ça m'est venu comme ça !!

A plus, Syeda


	4. Meurtre sur le chemin de traverse

Auteur : Syeda, The Shadowangel

Genre : Style de truc auquel je n'aime pas répondre car je suis nul pour savoir le genre précis, enfin : yaoi, mystère, et gros monstre dont on ne sait rien !!!

Couple : Drago/ Harry/ Severus ( à venir !)

Disclaimer: Autre question à laquelle je déteste répondre!!! PAS N'A MOUAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Alors ça, j'en reviens pas !!! 9 revieuws pour le chapitre trois ? MMMEEERRRCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Cora : **Merciiiiiiiiiii pour ta revieuw, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!

**Lululle :** Vi, hein, je suis sûre qu'ils feront de bon profs !! ^___^

**Pounkska :** Bah, je vois que le fait qu'ils deviennent profs enchante beaucoup de monde…. Tant mieux ! Par contre, le slash n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Désolé !

**Nono **: En effet, ça promet !!!! Valà la suite !!!!

**Paprika Star :** Ah, t'aime pas les Slach ! ^___^ Ben, désolé, parce là, t'es servie mais je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !!! ^_______^ ! La t^te des autres…. Mah, on leurs dira rien, on leurs laisse la surprise !!!

**Vaness :** Nannnnnn ! Ils vont rester gentils mais il est vrai qu'ils vont quand même changer leurs caractères ! Et vi, il y aura un Slash !!

**Phern :** Merci ^_______^

**Kim :** Vivi, on ne va pas laisser Lucius et Narcissa à la merci de cet horrible monstre dont on ignore tout !!! 

**Big app :** Merci ^____**___**^

**Et merci à Crystale pour sa revieuw pour le chap 2 !**

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture !!!!!**

**4) Meurtre sur le chemin de traverse**

****

Le mois d'Août arriva et Harry et Drago avaient définitivement élu domicile chez leur professeur de potion préféré ! Celui-ci était relativement étonné des progrès de ses élèves et leur apprenait maintenant les potions interdites ! Le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry était même impressionné de voir Rogue aussi patient et compréhensif. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était à l'école.

D'un commun accord, et voulant quand même ne pas gâcher entièrement les vacances de leur professeur, ils avaient établis un horaire : Du lundi au vendredi, ils se levaient à huit heure et étudiaient jusqu'à treize heures ! Le samedi, c'était de treize à dix-huit heure et le dimanche, c'était repos toute la journée.

Et justement, on était dimanche !

Les deux adolescents et leur professeur étaient installés confortablement  sous un saule pleureur, dans le jardin de Rogue. Savourant le calme et leur bien-être, ils parlaient de tout et de rien et s'amusaient à imaginer a quoi ressemblerait leur cours.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont pas nous croire le premier jour ! S'exclama Harry en rigolant à la tête que tireraient les jumeaux Weasley.

-On n'a pas besoin de leur dire et si il nous faut prouver que nous sommes bien profs, ben…. On leur retirera des points ! Répondit Drago en riant

-Moi, j'en donnerais au griffondors lorsqu'ils sortiront de leurs cours de potions

-Rêvez pas trop, Harry ! Sinon je devrais sévir encore plus ! Riposta Rogue

-C'est possible, ça ? Demanda innocemment Harry avant que Drago ne se jette sur lui pour une séance de torture pour le brun, c-à-d, les chatouilles !!! Sous le regard amusé de Severus.

« De véritables gamins, ces deux là ! Mais, en réalité, ils ont véritablement mûri ! Je suis sûr que, plus tard, ils feront de grandes choses ! Lucius, James, où que vous soyez, j'espère que vous êtes fier de vos enfants ! »

-Dit, Harry, tu crois que je pourrais encore emmerder Ron ? Demanda Drago

Harry resta silencieux, ce qui alerta les deux autres

-Harry, ça va pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est juste que… Ce ne sont plus mes amis !

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Ca arrive, non ? Demanda à son tour Severus

-Non… on ne s'est pas disputés ! On ne s'est même pas parlés ! Ils…. M'accuse d'avoir tué Cédric ! Mais c'est faux ! Je croyais que mes amis le comprendraient mais….

-Chut… Nous, on est là ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux ! Ils sont cons, c'est tout ! Répondit Drago en le serrant contre lui .

-Merci ! Souffla le bun avant de caler sa tête contre le torse de son ami et de se mettre à somnoler !

*** 

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Bougonna le brun en jetant un regard mauvais au blond

-Nous sommes ici pour acheter ce qui nous sera nécessaire pour nos cours, Harry ! Et puisque on fera la surprise au autre, il valait mieux venir avant qu'ils ne reçoivent leur lettre de fourniture ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si ils leurs faudra quelque chose de spécial pour notre cours ?

-Un cahier suffira amplement ! Répondit Harry

-Un cahier ?

-Un truc moldu, tu sais, le truc où j'écrivais toutes les formules, avec plusieurs pages dedans !

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! D'ailleurs où l'as-tu mis ?

-Il est toujours dans ma valise, pourquoi ?

-Ben, comme ça, nos cours sont déjà prêts !  On aura qu'à sélectionner les formules simples et on les applique ! Ca nous évitera de 

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

-qu'est-ce que c'était ? 

-Un cri ?

Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde et coururent vers la provenance du son et s'arrêtèrent devant une ruelle où plusieurs personnes s'étaient déjà rassemblés. Ils se frayèrent un chemin pour voir ce qui se passait et Drago ne pu  réprimer un cri et Harry compris pourquoi !

Il y avait, au bout de l'impasse les restes d'un corps baignant dans le sang et plus loin…. Une énorme tâche noire ! Harry réagit le premier et tira son ami plus loin pour leurs permettre de transplaner jusque chez Rogue. Quand celui-ci les vit apparaître dans son salon et qu'il vit l'expression douloureuse du blond, il se précipita vers eux et les installa sur le sofa.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? 

Drago murmura quelque chose et éclata en sanglot dans les bras du professeur.

-C'était lui, j'en suis sûr ! C'était lui….

-De quoi ?

-Le monstre qui a enlevé les parents de Drago ! Il a fait une autre victime sur le chemin de traverse ! 

Le blond continuait de pleurer et Harry lui caressa doucement la nuque en murmurant un sort de Somni. Le blond s'endormit instantanément.

Rogue le monta au lit et redescendit auprès d'Harry qui méditait sur ce qui venait de se passer.

-A quoi penses-tu exactement ? 

-Je me disais… Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang, comme si il y avait eu plusieurs victimes !

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Les parents de Drago ne sont pas morts, j'en suis persuadé ! Aujourd'hui, le monstre réapparaît et fait une victime…. Ca ne colle pas ! Pourquoi une victime alors qu'avant, il n'y en avait pas ?

-Ta théorie ?

-Il y avait plusieurs personnes lors de l'agression ! Et elles ont disparues comme les Malfoy ! Celle qui reste ne devait pas l'intéresser mais pourquoi…

-Ta théorie se maintiendrait bien ! De toute façon, on en saura plus avec la gazette du sorcier.

-Au fait, on venait juste d'arriver, donc on s'est pas fait remarquer ! Drago était soupsonné, il faudrait que…

-Albus me l'a dit ! Au besoin, il témoignera que vous étiez avec lui !

Harry hocha la tête et soupira : Ils avaient tout deux acquis une puissance surnaturelle ! Il espérait vraiment qu'elle leur servirait face à ce nouvel ennemi. Prenant congé de Severus, il monta rejoindre son ami. Celui-ci s'était réveillé et lisait un livre qu'Harry lui avait prêté. Ce dernier s'installa près de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Ca va un peu mieux ?

-Mmmhhh, tu sais à quoi tout ça me fait penser ? 

Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, il referma son livre et lui montra la couverture.

-A ce livre, mais…remarque, c'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense.

-Dis-moi, l'auteur vit encore ?

-Stephen King ? Oui, pourquoi ?

-Peut-être qu'il à déjà rencontré cette créature et que c'est pour ça qu'il a écrit cette histoire ?

-Qui sait ? Vu le monde dans lequel on vit, c'est possible.

-On pourrait…

-Lui rendre une visite ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est mon auteur préféré ! Mais, je te préviens, ça attendra demain !

Sur ce le brun se glissa au côté du blond et ils s'endormirent.

Sur la table de chevet, le livre brilla doucement et un rire discret mais néanmoins diabolique s'en échappa ! Et le titre brilla : s'était « ça »

A suivre….

Drago : Du Stephen King ?

Syeda : Vi, j'avoue, j'adore !!

Harry : …folle, elle est vraiment folle….

Syeda : Oh, ça va !! Bon, pas besoin d' avoir lu le livre  et je ne reprends absolument pas l'histoire !!!! Je la laisse à son auteur !!!

A plus ! Syeda

PS : p'tite revieuws, please !!!


	5. Une folle journée

Auteur: Syeda, le retour

Genre:Le genre de question qui m'énerve et a laquelle j'ai jamais su répondre!!!!

Disclaimer: Après un mois d'absence intensive….je suis en mesure de vous certifier que…Ils ne sont pas à moi!!! Et le monstre "ça" est à Stephen King!!!

Couple: Dray/Harry/Sevy!!!!!!!!

****

Réponses aux revieuws:

Yami ni hikari: Une suite??? La voici, la voilà…….

****

Ayanami93: Pareil, voilà la suite…..et merci

****

Clau: Toi, t'es le revieuwer le plus enthousiaste qu'il existe ^____^;;;;;;; En tout cas merci..

****

Pimousse fraise: Vi, je sais que Lucius et Pétunia gentils, c'est dans mon esprit tordu mais j'avait promis de faire une fic avec un Lulu tout gentil!!!!

****

Luna13: Rassure-toi, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le livre pour comprendre, j'ai juste repris le monstre ^___^;;;

****

Forty-Times: Alu, Kim…..Merci également et oui je continue….

Merci à vous de m'avoir revieuwer et je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris…( Un mois, c'est long!) Promis, ça n'arrivera plus!

Je veux juste prévenir que c'est encore un chapitre qui ne sert à rien et qui explique encore moins…. Prenez ça comme un prologue, j'explique tout dans les prochains chap…..

****

5) Une folle journée.

-Alors, où est-il passé? Maugréa Ron pour la centième fois depuis que la cérémonie de répartition avait commencée.

-Je ne sais pas! Murmura la jeune rouquine à c'est côté pour la centième fois, elle aussi tandis qu'Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Ils parlaient bien sûr d'Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas encore montré signe de vie depuis la rentrée.

-J'espère que Tu-Sais-Qui ne l'a pas…

-Ron!, Murmura Hermione. Arrête de dire autant de bêtises! Ils en auraient parlé dans la gazette des sorciers si quoi que ce soit était arrivé.

-Il va arriver! Murmura à son tour Ginny, les yeux noyés de larmes.

MacGonagall finissait la répartition avec " Zortal Kevin- serpentard" et Dumbledore se levait pour réclamer le silence.

-Mes chers élèves, voici une nouvelle année qui commence, je vous rappelle donc les règles d'usages. La forêt interdite est …Interdite, il est défendu de se retrouver hors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu et il est interdit de secher les cours. Voici, Rusard et sa chatte, Miss Teigne qui sont les concierges de cet établissement. Une deuxième nouvelle à vous annoncer. Les cours de DCFM seront donné par deux professeurs. Ils ne seront présent parmi nous que la semaine prochaine mais je peux vous garantir qu'ils sont performant. En attendant, le professeur Rogue se chargera de ce cours. Il est possible que ces deux nouveaux professeurs doivent s'absenter pour de bonne raisons… Ce sera donc Rogue ou Lupin qui vous donnera cours. Une troisième nouvelle, messieurs Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy ne seront plus élèves parmi nous, c'est donc la raison de leurs absences. Une dernière nouvelle, un stage à Beauxbâtons, en France. Je vais vous donner la liste des cinquième qui iront. A Griffondors: Miss Hermione Granger, Monsieur Ron Weasley, Miss Parvati Patil et Miss Lavande Brown. A Pouffsoufles: Marie Archand et Kevin Dorsal. A Serdaigle: Cho Chang, Vincent Stour et Callisto Evernaut. A Sepentard: Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Anita Taylor. Voilà, c'est tout pour maintenant, je n'ai qu'une chose à rajouter: Bon appétit.

Tout le monde se jeta sur les plat sauf Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley. Il sentaient un léger malaise les envahir.

-Tu crois qu'il est parti de notre faute?

-On aurait pas dû lui en vouloir! 

-On ne le reverra plus jamais….

A la table des Serpentards, on ne mangeait pas non plus mais pour d'autre raison incluant une Pansy névrosée qui criait à tue-tête qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans son Dragonichounetàellequ'elleaimaitdetoutsoncoeur. 

***

__

Maison de Rogue, Potter et Malfoy.

-Ouf, je déteste les avions. Maugréa Drago en respirant une grande goulée d'air devant un Harry hilare.

-Je pouvais pas prévoir que t'aurais le mal de l'air, monsieur le joueur de Quiddish. Blagua Harry

-C'est pas pareil!!! Là on est à l'air libre tandis que dans ces engins…

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu es claustrophobe?

-…….

-BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

-CA VA!! ARRETE DE TE BIDONNER COMME CA!!!!!!!!!!

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est tellement inattendu.

-Tu ne connais pas tout de moi, que je sache!

-Il ne tient qu'a toi de me le dire.

-J'ai pas envie! Répondit le brun en se jetant sur le divan. Harry vint se bouiner contre lui.

-Et t'as envie de quoi?

-De chocolat….

-0____0°;;;;

-C'est une envie comme une autre!

-Mhoui, bon _accio chocolat._

-Tu croyais que j'allais dire quoi?

-Je sais pas…

-Ca?

Et le blond se pencha pour voler un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

Un instant hébété, le brun sourit et répondit:

-Quelque chose dans ce goût là, oui….

Et ils s'embrassèrent…..(_premiers baiser…échangés…sur un bon canapé…)…_

0000_______0000HUM HUM…

Et ils se séparèrent…..

-Vous pratiquez le bouche-à-bouche depuis longtemps? Ironisa Severus, réprimant le fou-rire qui le gagnait face à la tête de ses deux ex-étudiants.

-Euh, ben….

-C'est pas trop tôt!

-0_0 (X2)

-Ben, quoi?

-Vous devriez pas être à Poudlard, vous?

-Je venais au nouvelle?

-Ben, heu, en fait…

Et à minuit, on entendit chez le professeur Rogue.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII???????????????????????????????

***

C'est un Rogue très fatigué qui ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un certain Neville Longdubat.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, vous?

-Euh, j'ai pas sû faire mon devoir, mais c'est à cause de…

-Dix points de moins pour Griffondors! Répondit distraitement Severus en se traînant jusqu'à son bureau sous le regard bovin de Dean et Seamus.

-Dix points en moins pour Serpentard! Lança une voix à l'entrée de la salle.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour voir un beau jeune homme au cheveux noir mi-long, des yeux d'un vert émeraude qu'accentuait des lentilles de contacts. Ses habits étaient entièrement Blanc, en lin et sa cape était retenue par une boche en or.

-Harry???????!!!!!!! S'exclamèrent ses anciens camarades de classes.

-Monsieur Potter, ravi de vous revoir mais là, je suis occupé….Pourquoi, vous enlevez des points au Serpentards, en fait?

-…Comme ça….Je me suis dit que je pourrais assister à votre cours et que vous n'y verrez aucune objection, Severus?

Et il s'en alla en riant alors que ledit Severus s'écroulait sur sa table et s'endormit sans autre forme de procès sous les regards étonné de ses élèves.

….Et dans son bureau, un certain directeur était plié de rire en regardant dans sa boule de cristal et en repensant à la nuit de la veille et au pauvre Severus…. Il se doutait bien que les deux adolescents allaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête, mais Merlin savait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Le lendemain, Harry et Drago feraient leur premier cours et ça…..

…..C'est à voir au prochain chapitre……. A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Syeda: Alors?

Dray: On a vu Stephen King?

Harry: Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Rogue?

Dray: Pansy est une névrosée?

Harry: C'est quoi ce chapitre?

Syeda: … Honnêtement, je sais pas…… Euh, Revieuws, s'il vous plaît…….


	6. Première leçon de cours

Auteur : Syeda, the Shadowangel !

Genre : Ah tel est la question !!

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Note importante :  Comme vous l'avez remarquez, les updates sont de moins en moins fréquentes ! C'est du au fait que j'ai eu des repêches et que je viens de rentrer à l'université. Mais, maintenant, vous aurez un chapitre toutes les semaines ! 

**Réponses aux revieuws**

**Yami ni hikari :** La voici, la voilà !!!!!

**Enyo85 :** Vraiment, bah, merci !

**Merci à vous deux et voilà la suite :**

Pour le rappel, Hermione, Ron, Lavande, Parvati, Cho, Pansy et  Vincent sont en stages à Beauxbâtons. Ils reviendront plus tard. C'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir du dernier chapitre. 

Maintenant, vous pouvez également retenir que Drago est claustrophobe si ça vous chante !!!

6) Première leçon de cours :

Il régnait dans la classe une drôle d'ambiance. En effet, les élèves de Poudlard allaient enfin faire la connaissance de leurs deux nouveaux professeurs de DCFM. Les deux garçons avaient demandez d'avoir en tout premiers leurs anciennes classes. Seamus et Dean étaient déjà en train de faire plusieurs suppositions incluant le fait que Potter soit devenu le nouveaux prof tandis que les serpentard réfutaient un à un les arguments des Griffondors.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Harry tel qu'ils l'avaient vu en Potion. Tout de blanc vêtu. Une longue cape en lin retenue par deux broches en or. Ses cheveux, seul étaient différents de la dernière fois. En effet, ils étaient striés de mèches rouges. Calmement, il s'avança vers son bureau et s'assit sur le coins supérieur droit. La classe se tu, attendant qu'il s'explique mais il demeurait silencieux, se contentant de sourire doucement en promenant un regard malicieux sur l'ensemble de la classe. La porte se rouvrit de nouveau, laissant place à un jeune homme aux cheveux blond strier de mèches argentées, nouer en catogan. A l'inverse d'Harry, il était habillé en cuir noir moulant et avait une grande cape noire dont le revers était bordeaux. Il s'avança tout aussi calmement vers le bureau et s'assit à l'autre extrémité. Le silence régnait toujours dans la classe et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice. Finalement, Harry prit la parole.

-Bien, je crois que vous savez tous qui je suis et que vous savez également que le mec à mes côtés est Drago Malfoy ! Bien, nous serons désormais vos deux professeurs de DCFM.

Seamus éclata de rire et flanqua une grande claque dans le dos de Dean qui rigolait.

-On a gagné notre pari !

-Votre pari était-il de faire perdre des points aux Griffondors, monsieur Finnigan ? Dans ce cas, je crois en effet que vous avez réussi ! Dix points en moins pour Griffondors ! Répondit Drago sans se départir de son calme.

Les Serpentard se mirent à glousser…

-Et dix points en moins pour les Serpentard ! Reprit Drago. Dorénavant, il n'y aura aucune place pour le favoritisme, pour la paresse où autre chose qui n'est pas en rapport avec le cours. Tout se fera dans la rigueur la plus total ! Nous vous demanderons donc un travail personnel afin que vous puissiez suivre.

-Si vous respectez tous ces points, il n'y aura aucun problème entre nous ! Continua Harry. Ces cours se feront surtout en pratique. La théorie est quelque chose que l'on fini toujours par oublier si on ne la met pas en pratique. Nous baserons ces cours sur la magie noire ET sur la magie blanche. Il n'y aucune force du mal, la magie noire est une bonne magie si on sait s'en servir.

-La magie noire, poursuivit Drago, peut servir également de magie protectrice. Il faut vous dire que seul l'individu qui s'en sert peut la rendre ou bonne ou mauvaise ! 

-Ce que nous allons faire, c'est procéder par étape : je vais représenter la magie blanche, la défense tandis que Drago représentera la magie noire, l'attaque. Nous allons vous présenter un exemple.

Les deux garçons se mirent en garde. Drago lança de son éternel ton badin :

-Avada kedavra !

-Spero corpus !

Les élèves s'étaient levés, tous ayant eut peur. La démonstration les laissa pantois. 

-Voilà se qu'on attend de vous au final ! On va d'abord commencer en douceur ! Drago ?

-Bien, vous allez faire des groupes de deux ! Nous voulons un griffondor et un serpentard ! Pas de protestations ! Neville et Grégory, ensemble, s'il vous plaît ! Les autres choisissez !

Une fois que les groupes furent fait, Harry commença.

-Nous allons commencer avec le sort de l'immobilus !

Et le cours passa sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

***

-Alors, cette première journée de cours ? Demanda Severus

Ils étaient tous les trois dans les appartements de ce dernier, assit sur le lit.

-Assez bien, je suis content de moi, enfin de nous ! Répondit Harry

-On a fait travailler les Griffondors et les Serpentards ensemble et, oh miracle, ils ne se sont pas entre-tués ! Ajouta Drago

-Y paraît ! D'ailleurs, à mon cours, ils étaient encore plus calmes que d'habitude ! Neville n'a même pas fait exploser son chaudron.

-Miraculeux, en effet ! Murmura Harry, d'ailleurs, Dray, pourquoi l'as-tu mit avec Goyle ?

-Intuition ! Après, il vaut mieux pas que tu saches ! Rigola Drago

-Bien, et vous n'êtes pas fatigués ? Demanda Severus

Deux regards innocents le transpercèrent de part en part

-Nous ? Répondirent-ils ensemble

-Disons que vous débarquez à deux heures du matin pour me raconter votre journée, alors…

-On peut rester dormir avec toi ????

-QUOI ????

-S't'eu plaîttttttttttttttttttttt !

Severus se rallongea et bougonna :

-Bonne nuit !

Aussitôt, les deux adolescents se mirent de part et d'autre de leur professeur se bouinèrent contre lui et s'endormirent sans autre forme de procès

Severus soupira : intérieurement, il commençait à s'attacher aux deux pestes,comme il les appelait, et il savait qu'il avait tord mais….

-« …Mais non, mais non !!! »

Hein ??

-Albus, sortez de ma tête !

-« Chut, vous allez les réveiller ! »

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore !

-« Je surveille juste mes intérêts »

-Hein ?

-«Cherche pas, Severus ! Et profite !!! Bonne nuit !! »

-Groumph !!!!

***

_Pendant ce temps, dans un coin perdu_

-Lucius, je t'en prie, chéri, réveille-toi ! Suppliait Narcissa

Pour la énième fois, Lucius revenait d'un de ces « interrogatoire » couvert de sang !

Lucius ouvrit péniblement les yeux et croisa le regard de « Ca »

-Alors, vous acceptez, oui ou non !

-Jamais !

-Alors, vous mourrez !

Narcissa sanglota et Lucius serra les points ! Pour son fils, il survivrait ! 

Pour son fils, il garderait sa dignité ! 

Pour son fils !

Pour son fils….

A suivre

Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!!! Revieuws pleaseeeeeeee !!!! 


	7. Chapitre Sept

Auteur : Syeda 

Genre : Fantastique, suspense et délire…. Et indéfiniment Yaoi !!!!!! 

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, mais je fais des économies !!!!! 

Couple : Question piège !!!! Harry x Dray x Sevy 

**Réponses aux revieuws:**

**Forty time: **Hot, ma fic? Ben je peux faire plus hot encore, tu sais! Mah je la continue. 

**Nyny:** Meci beaucoup

**Yami ni hikari: Merciiiiiiiii**

**Flore:**On te les a recommendées?! Qui ça? Enfin, ça me fait super plaisir. Les Updates se ferons le Week-end!

**Clau:** Désolé pour le retard mais, maintenant, ce sera une fois par semaine! (Les updates)

**Louve dakness:**La voiciiii

**Enyo85:** Goyle et Neville, ben ça cache ce que ça cache ^___^ , Sevy se dévergonde petit à petit, pour Lucius, je sis pas encore, Le chap 7, c'est maintenant!

**Okami-chan:** T'as bien raison de dire qu'il n'est jamais trop tard!

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture!**

**7) Entrevues :******

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. A sescôtés, Severus remua légerement mais ne se réveilla pas . Par contre, il constata qu'Harry se tenait à la fenêtre. 

-Harry ?! Mauvais rêve ? 

-Non, pas vraiment ! Je dirais plutôt insomnie ! Soupira le brun. Et toi ?

-Mauvais pressentiment ! Je sais pas trop en fait ! J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler mais je ne sais pas qui… Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Harry soupira encore et scruta le paysage. 

-Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, mais je ne sais pas quoi ! 

-Moi, je sais ! Répondit le blond ! C'est l'odeur du sang ! Père en était toujours imprégner lorqu'il revenait de ses réunions chez le lord… 

-Je vois…En parlant de ce cher Voldy, il se fait discret, ces derniers temps, tu ne trouves pas ? 

-Si ! mais il y a de quoi ! Pour lui aussi, " Ca " est un ennemi. 

-Je me demande…Je vais faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, tu viens avec moi ? 

-Que vas-tu y faire ?

 -Voir si une vieille connaissance n'aurait pas des infos à me donner ! 

-Ah ? Bon, je viens avec toi ! De toute manière, je n'arriverais plus à dormir, alors ! 

-Allons-y ! 

Ils partirent sans bruit afin de ne pas réveiller leur ex-professeur adoré et transplanèrent au cœur de la forêt interdite. 

Ils marchèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'Harry ne trouve se qu'il cherchait. 

-Hello Aragog ! Rentre tes petites sœurs et discutons, veux-tu ? 

-Toi ! Tu oses revenir et me donner des ordres ? Malheureux insectes, tu … _Hein ?_

Harry se retourna et découvrit avec satisfaction que Drago avait, dès qu'Aragog l'eut traité de miserable insecte, utilisé un multi-stupéfix sur les petites araignées qui les entouraient. 

-Alors, tu disais, Aragog ? 

-Que veux-tu ? 

-Tu vois que tu es intelligent, quand tu veux ! Bon, une mystérieuse chose rôde dans les environs et s'attaque aux sorciers. Elle n'est ni humaine, ni animale et elle a du sang noir. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? 

-Ma foi, nous en entendons souvent parler mais nous ignorons ce que c'est exactement. On dit d'elle qu'elle prend la forme de ce qui vous effraye le plus ! 

-Comme un épouvantard ? Demanda Drago 

-A la différence qu'il ne suffit pas de rire pour le faire disparaître ! Elle est véritablement dangereuse ! On dit qu'elle attrappe ses proies en les pétrifiant de peur et puis qu'elle déchiquette leurs corps afin de s'en nourrir… 

-C'est bon, ça suffit ! S'énerva Harry en voyant son amant pâlir d'horreur. 

-Oh ! Harry ! Mes parents seraient donc.. 

-Ne dit pas ça !!! Après tout, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Merci, Aragog, nous allons te laisser. 

En réalité, Haqrry n'était pas aussi rassurer qu'il aurait voulu le faire croire au blond. Mais il savait que Drago perdait facilement la tête lorsqu' il s'agissait de ses parents. Et qui garderait la tête froide s'il s'effondrait tous les deux ! 

Il prit le bras du blond et transplana directement dans la chambre de Rogue, remerciant Merlin pour avoir une puissance assez forte pour passer à travers les barrières magiques de Poudlard. En arrivant, il s'apperçut que Severus était réveillé et qu'il les regardait calmement, habitué désormais au sortie nocturne des deux adolescents. Il commenca cependant à s'inquiéter lorsque Drago vint se blottir contre lui. Il ne pleurait pas mais il semblait loin dans ses pensées qui devaient être loin d'être réjouissantes ! Il le serra contre li et demanda : 

-Votre ballade s'est mal passée ? 

-Plus ou moins, marmonna Harry en s'écroulant sur le lit.

-Je suis sûr que c'était mes parents qui mont appelé dans mon rêve ! Il s ont besoins de moi ! 

-C'est possible, Drago ! Ecoutezn je vais aller demander conseil à quelqu'un ! Non, ne me poser aucune questions, il vaut mieux ! Je serais revenu pour Midi ! Et il transplana Drago se bouina encore plus dans les bras de Severus. 

-Ils me manquent tellement, Sevy ! 

-Je suis sûr que tu les retrouvera ! Sois patient, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. 

-Mhoui ! Sevy ? 

-Quoi ? Le blond releva le tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son ancien professeur. 

Et doucement, naturellement, ils s'embrassèrent. Severus rompit le baiser en premier et se détourna : 

-Je ne peux pas …Je suis désolé, mais… 

-Tu n'en as pas envie ? 

-Si !, enfin, non… Je suis trop vieux et… Et Harry, tu y as pensé ? Vous êtes si bien, ensemble ! Ne gâche pas tout ! 

Drago l'embrassa de nouveau et répondit doucement -Ne t'inquiète pas, il le sait déjà ! Et ils se rallongèrent tous les deux ! 

*** 

De ce fait, Harry était écrouler de rire. Il s'était mit en contact mental avec son amant et profitait pleinement du spectacle. Le soir où ils étaient revenu des E-U, ils avaient eut une discussion plus ou moins sérieuse avec Severus : 

_Flash back :_

_-Alors, vous avez-vu Stephen King ? _

_-Oui, mais, ils ne nous à pas apprit grand-chose ! Répondit Harry_

_-Cette créature reflète sa peur d'enfant : la créature sous le lit, le monstre dans le placard, quoi ! Ajouta Drago_

_-Donc, il l'a juste imaginée, il ne l'a jamais vue ? Résuma Severus_

_-C'est ça ! Enfin, pour parler d'autre chose, que voulais-tu dire par " c'est pas trop tôt " quand Drago et moi, on c'est embrasser ?Demanda innocement Harry_

_-Ben, je trouvais évident que vous finiriez ensemble !_

_-Tu aurais préféré qu'on finissent avec toi ? Continua tout aussi innocement Drago_

_-Pardon ?!__-On est pas contre un truc aà trois ! Finirent les deux adolescents en cœurs !_

_-QUOI ?!_

_Flash back /fin_

Oh, bein sûr, ils ne l'avaient pas fait, mais ils avaient passé la nuit à chambrer de balgues vaseuses le pauvre Sevy-chou. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit endormit pendant ses cours. 

Oh, oui, Drago avait de la chance d'en profiter mais il se consola en se disant que ce n'était que partie remise. 

Il entra dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledor et eut la surprise d'y voir ce dernier écroulé de rire sur son bureau devant son parrain qui se demandait si le vieux professeur n'avait finalement pas fait son temps ?. 

-Bonsoir parrain ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? 

-Ben, j'étais venu demander l'asile à Poudlard et puis je voulais aller emmerder Rogue, alors, je lui ai demandé ou se trouvait son appartement et il s'est écrouler de rire. Je sais pas pourquoi ? 

Harry sourit au proviseur qui essayait de reprendre son sérieux. Nul doute qu'il savait ce qui se passait et qu'il savait que Sevy était Trèèèèèsssssss occupé ! Une question de son parrain le ramena à la réalité : 

-Tu disais, Sirius ? 

-Je damandais ce que tu faisais ici, à cinq heures du matin chez Dumbledor. Un cauchemard de Tu –Sais-Qui ? 

-Non, Sirius, rassure-toi, je… 

-Il est ici sur ma demande, Sirius ! Répondit gentiment Dumbledor. Voici, le mot de passe de ton nouvel appartement, c'est Cornedrue. Il se trouve au deuxième étages, c'est la tableau avec le cerf devant le lac. Sirius comprit qu'on le conjédiait mais il s'inquiétais pour son filleul. Cependant, un regard à ce dernier lui fit comorendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. 

Il partit donc se reposer. Harry et Dumbledor échangèrent un regard entendu : il était inconcevable d'expliquer à Sirius que son filleul et Drago étaient devenu professeurs de DCFM, qu'ils jouaient tous les deux avec désinvolture avec la magie noire et que Severus les y aidait ! Non, il le saurait toujours bien assez tôt. Dumbledor prit la parole. 

-Je suppose que tu t'es décidé a lui demander conseil ? 

-C'est exact ! Veillez seulement sur Dray et Sevy pendant mon absence. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! 

-N'en profitez pas trop ! 

-Meuh non… Harry prit le portoloin que lui tendait le professeur etr disparu. Il atterit dans une allée pleine de brume.

Des pas se firent entedre.

Ils se retourna vers le bruit. 

Une voix se fit entendre. 

-Je t'attendait, Harry ! 

A suivre. 

Syeda : C'erst le chapitre le plus long que j'ai tapé, contente moua !!! ^______^ 

Dray : Ben, et le lemon, il vient quand ? 

Syeda : Quand Harry reviendra ! Harry : Et je suis où, exactement ? 

Syeda : Je sais pas ….. Revieuwsssssss pleasessssss. 


	8. Ou comment faire pour que Sirius pique u...

Auteur : Syeda, the Shadowangel

Base : Harry Potter

Genre: Fantastique

Couple: Dray/Sevy/Harry = couple à trois!!! (Il existe des gens qui me pose encore la question !!!)

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling la créature « ça » appartient à Stephen King !

Note : je sais que je vous avaient promis un chapitre toutes les semaines mais un cruel manque de temps persiste et je m'en excuse ! C'est un retard ou un arrêt de fic ! Je choisis le retard ^_____^

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

****

**Lululle : **…Et la gagnante de nombre de j'adore dans la revieuw est … Toi !!! ( 9 j'adore !!) Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et je sais pas non plus si « terciocouple » existe mais je vais garder le terme !!!

**Yami ni Hikari : **Où je l'ai envoyé ? Euh ? Je sais pas ! Tu le sauras seulement dans trois chapitres !!! Enfin bon… MERCIIIIIII

**Enyo85 :** Pour répondre à tes questions, et bien :

-Je peux pas encore te dire qui est cette mystérieuse personne

-Sévy sera au milieu dans le lemon, dorloté comme il se doit par les deux ados fougueux ! ^____^

-Sirius, Ben, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, il hurlera !!!

**Clau : **J'ai mit un pitit résumé et c'est bien un couple à trois !!!

**Forty-time : **Comme pour Enyo, je peux pas te dire encore qui est la voix, désolé ! Affaire à suivre…

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture !!!**

****

**Résumer :** Les parents de Drago, malgré les apparences, sont de bons parents. Mais comme ça arrive de temps en temps, Drago rentre seul chez lui ! Mais en traversant le bois qui longe le manoir, il se fait attaquer par une étrange créature et parvient tant bien que mal au manoir ! Inquiets, ses parents vont voir dans le bois et disparaissent mystérieusement, on ne retrouve que du sang ! Soupçonner par le ministère, Drago va trouver refuge chez Harry qui vit comme un prince depuis que son parrain est venu faire une visite surprise chez les Dursley. Harry est délaissé par ses amis qui le tiennent responsable de la mort de Diggori. Les deux adolescents deviennent amis et dévorent les livres de magie noires ! Ils prennent ensuite des cours de potion chez Severus. Celui-ci, impressionner par la puissance des deux ados, le raconte à Dumbledore qui décident de les engager tous les deux comme professeur de DCFM. Alternant les cours, leurs enquête sur « ça », la créature qui à prit les parents de Dray et leur liaison amoureuse à trois avec Sevy, ils continuent leur chemin…

**8) …Ou comment faire pour que Sirius pique une crise de nerf !**

****

Sirius se réveilla d'une façon plus que désagréable : Un elfe de maison lui avait balancé un seau d'eau froide dès… SEPT HEURES !!!!!!!!!!!! Il avait dormit deux heures ? Il lança un regard vibrant de colère en direction de l'elfe qui, étrangement, ne cilla pas.

-Maître Severus m'a  demandé de venir vous réveiller pour le petit déjeuner car vous êtes attendu après dans le bureau de monsieur Dumbledore ! Veillez excusez Farly de son impertinence ! Et l'elfe disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu ! Mais à quoi pensait encore cet abruti de Rogue ? Il n'allait quand même pas entrer dans la grande salle, lui, le dangereux criminel en fuite, si ? Visiblement, c'est ce qu'on voulait. Il soupira et revêtit des habits en cuir et une longue cape noire en soie et parti en direction de la grande salle sous sa forme animagi. Il trottina jusqu'à la grande table des professeurs et se positionna devant, attendant que Dumbledore prennent la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas !

-Mes chers élèves, puisque nous sommes tous réuni, je voudrais vous présenter un homme digne de confiance ! C'est le parrain de notre cher Harry Potter et il a été accusé injustement pendant de nombreuses années ! Harry nous demandent donc de l'accepter permis nous ! Je vous demande d'accueillir Sirius Black !

L'annimagus reprit sa forme originelle et se tint droit devant les élèves abasourdit ! 

-Bien sûr ! Reprit Dumbledore, Il est sous l'entière responsabilité d'Harry Potter, de Drago Malfoy et de Severus Rogue ! Vous n'aurez donc rien à craindre ! Sur ce, bonne appétit !

Sirius prit place au côté de Sevy qui le regarda.

-J'ai bien entendu ? Pourquoi sous ta responsabilité et celle de Malfoy ? 

-Ahlala, Black, ne cherche pas à savoir, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Au fait, bon réveil ?

-Tu te crois drôle ?

-A en mourir ! Bon, je dois vous laisser ! 

Sirius regarda Dumbledore et pu constater qu'il avait suivit l'échange et que ça le plongeait dans un fou- rire dont il ne comprenait rien ! Sentant une grosse goutte de sueur perler derrière sa tempe, il se dit avec philosophie qu'il en saurait plus lorsqu'il serait dans le bureau de son supérieur !

***

Severus retourna dans ses appartements et ne fut pas surprit de voir son serpentard favori toujours en train de dormir. Vu la nuit qu'il avaient passé ! A ce souvenir, le rouge monta à ses joues ! Lui-même aurait bien continué à dormir s'il ne s'était pas inquiété autant pour Harry ! Mais, avant que Sirius arrive, Albus l'avait rassuré au sujet de l'adolescent ! Il regarda Drago et secoua la tête ! Non, il allait le laisser dormir ! Après tout, le blond était aussi épuisé psychologiquement que mentalement. Depuis qu'il avait fait la paix avec Harry, il s'était sentit plus en sécurité et avait laisser tomber ce masque de froideur, révélant le garçon fragile qu'il était ! Et, à l'inverse, Harry s'était montré extrêmement fort ! Tiens, en pensant à lui, Severus se demandait ce qu'il allait lui dire une fois qu'il serait face à lui ! Il ne doutait pas que le brun était au courant mais bon, il avait couché avec son mec !!!

Severus se recoucha sur le lit et, instinctivement, Drago se rapprocha de lui. Le maître de potion passa un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent et, sans s'en rendre compte, se rendormit…

***

Sirius entra dans le bureau de l'illustre directeur de Poudlard et s'installa sur le siège qu'on lui désignait !

-Vous voulez un bonbon ? 

-Euh, non merci…Dites, où il est, mon filleul ? 

-Il est parti faire une course que je lui ai demandé ! Tout va bien, Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Si, je m'inquiète ! Et puis, Poudlard a changé ! L'ambiance, n'est plus la même !

-C'est vrai ! Mais je te laisse découvrir en quoi ça à changé ! Je pense que tu devrais aller au cours de DCFM demain matin car tu serais surpris ! 

-Qui est le nouveau prof ?

-Deux nouveau prof et non, Rogue n'en fait pas partie ! 

-A propos de Rogue…

-Il a changé et en bien, Severus ! Ne passe plus ton temps à l'ennuyer, il ne répondra plus ! Je te laisse le soin de voir à quel point tout à évoluer !

Bon, pour en revenir à toi, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux je n'y met qu'une seule condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Harry à fait plusieurs choix décisifs pour son avenir et il à du faire preuve d'un grand courage face à certaine chose ! Je te supplie de ne pas t'en mêler ! 

-Mais !

-Je sais, il est ton filleul et le fils de James ! Seulement, il a grandit sans vous deux et, maintenant, il prend ses décision sans votre avis ! Quels qu'ils soient, ne t'en mêle pas ! 

-Bon…D'accord ! Mais jure-moi qu'il n'y a rien de grave ! 

-Mais non ! Bon, je dois te laisser reprendre tes marques, j'ai un cours de potion à donner !

-Un cours de potion ?

-Severus est …Indisponible alors, je vais le remplacer !

Ils se séparèrent et Dumbledore sourit en pensant : « Rien de grave, tout est relatif, mon cher Sirius ! Nous allons savoir ce que tu vas dire lorsque tu découvriras l'alliance, Griffondor-Serpentard ! »

***

Lorsqu'Harry atterrit dans le bureau du directeur, dans les environs de onze heures et complètement exténué, il s'étonna de ne voir personne. Haussant, les épaules, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et eut la joie d'y découvrir deux grands dormeurs. Lentement, il s'approcha de Severus et l'embrassa doucement ! l'effet ne se fit pas attendre le professeur se réveilla en sursaut !

-Que… Harry ?

-Bien dormi, Sevy ?

-Euh, Harry… Je dois te dire…

-Tu as couché avec Dray, je sais , j'étais en connexion mentale avec lui et j'ai pu en profiter pleinement ! Rigola Harry devant le visage rouge pivoine de son aîné. 

-Bon, où étais-tu ? 

C'est ce moment là que choisit le blond pour se réveiller :

-'rry ?! Demanda t-il, encore endormit.

Ce dernier l'embrassa doucement.

-Oui, c'est moi, mon ange ! 

-Où t'étais ?

-Je n peux pas encore vous le dire, pardonnez-moi !

-Non, c'est que tu as une bonne raison ! Répondit doucement  Drago.

Harry s'installa dans les bras de son professeur et demanda doucement :

-Ca vous dit de refaire une sieste ? Moi, je suis exténué ! 

Et il se blottit dans les bras de son professeur pour s'endormir et Drago posa sa tête sur le ventre du brun. Ils se rendormirent tous les trois ! Sieste qui ne dura qu'une demi-heure avant qu'un cri ne les réveille en sursaut

-HARRY QUE T'AS FAIT CE MONSTRE !!!!!

-Euh ? Ah, c'est toi, parrain ?

Severus éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de dégoût qu'avait Black avec un Dumbledore plier en deux à ses côtés ! D'ailleurs, il lui semblait bien que le vieux directeur était de plus en plus souvent en proie à des crises de fou-rire ! Bah, pour le moment, c'était le cabot le plus important !

-Qui t'as permis d'entrer dans ma chambre sans autorisation, Black !

-Je voulais voir Harry et il n'était pas dans sa chambre ! QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT ???

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire dans un lit, Black ?

-QUOI ????

Harry regarda avec amusement son parrain quand Drago se mit en position assise. Sirius qui jusque là ne l'avait pas vu, hoqueta de surprise !

-Tu … Sale…

-Sirius !! S'exclama Harry !

-Sirius ! Continua t'il lorsqu'il eut l'attention de son parrain, ce que je fais avec Severus et Dray ne te regarde aucunement ! Albus ne te l'a pas dit ?

Sirius regarda le directeur et comprit alors que c'était ça les choix d'Harry !

-Si, désolé mais

-Je comprends, parrain ! Mais j'aime Dray et Sevy plus que tout ! 

-Je comprends…Enfin, j'essaie !

-Si ils me font du mal, je te le dirais !

-Sirius ! Intervient Albus, nous devrions les laisser dormir, ils ont besoin de repos !

Les deux adultes quittèrent la chambre et ses trois occupant purent finir leur sieste !

***

Le lendemain, Sirius se rendit dans la salle de DCFM et se trouva nez à nez avec Drago qui l'attendait, tout de cuir noir vêtu. 

-Nous t'attendions, viens, le cours va commencer !

-Ils entrèrent et Black le suivit jusqu'au bureau où l'attendait un Harry entièrement vêtu de lin blanc. 

-Bienvenu Sirius ! Nous sommes les nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces de mal : Je suis le représentant de la magie blanche et Drago, de la magie noire !

Sirius ne posa aucune question.

….. Il s'était évanouit !

A suivre :

Syeda : Ah, enfin une suite !!!

Dray : Et a quand le lemon ?

Syeda : On verra !

Harry : Tu n'aime pas mon parrain où quoi ?

Syeda : Mais si, mais pour les besoin de l'histoire, non !!!

Severus : ça m'arrange !!!

Syeda : … (Pas aidée !!!)

Revieuwwwwwwwwwwww please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****


	9. L'ordre des invokeurs

Auteur : Syeda, the shadowangel

Genre : drôle, aventure et suspense !!!!! 

Couple : Harry / Sevy / Dray !!!!

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi !!

Dray : tiens, tu écris encore toi ?

Syeda : C'est parce que je peux pas laisser les revieuweurs sans la suite, voyons !!!

Harry : Ben qu'est-ce t'attend !!!

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Lunicorne** : Il est vrai que ça vire comique mais bon… Un peu d'humour dans un monde noire, hein !!! ^___^

**Lullule :** Salut ! moi, j'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à Siry ? SIII PEUUUUUU !!!!!!! 

**Luna13 : **Pas de problème, j'ai également refait un saut dans le monde humain, alors….

**Yami ni Hikari **: Toi , un jour, va falloir que je t'offre un cadeau pour tous les chapitres que tu revieuws !!!! J'y pense ! 

**Forty-times **: Voilà la suite et merci !

**Enyo85 : **Le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite, il faudra patienter encore un peu !!! 

**Gros merci à vous et bonne lecture !! Et ^pardon pour le retard !! ( je suis en bloc !!!)**

**9) L'Ordre Des Invokeurs !**

-Dit moi, il n'a aucune résistance, ton parrain ?

-Euh, on dirait que non. Répondit Harry en s'agenouillant près de Sirius !

-Parrain, ça va ? Demanda t-il en lui tapotant les joues

-Harry, j'ai fais un drôle de rêve ! Répondit-il. J'ai rêvé que tu sortais avec Drago Malfoy et Severus Rogue que tu étais devenu professeur de DCFM avec Malfoy et que ….

Drago ricana

Puis un silence de mort se fit dans la salle de classe 

…

….

……..

………..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OHMONDIEU CESTPASVRAIHARRYESTDEVENUPROFETSORTAVECSONPIREENNENEMIETMONPIREENNEMIETENPLUSILVAMALTOURNER !!!!! JAMESLILY, PARDONPARDONPARDONPARDONPARDONPARDONPARDONPARDON…………………….

(trad : oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai, harry est devenu prof et sort avec son pire ennemi et mon pire ennemi et en plus il va mal tourner !!! James lily, pardon…)

-Il le prend plus mal que la première fois, non ?

-Il n'y à pas Albus à ses côtés, alors ! Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Drago marmonna alors quelque chose et Sirius se calma instantanément ! Où sembla se calmer ! Il était toujours en proie à une panique démesuré mais le blond avait jugé préférable de …Couper le son ! 

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et Rogue entra, suivit des jumeaux Weasley.

-J'aurais dû me douter que l'autre cabot était derrière tout ce vacarme !!

-Voyons Sévy, tu sais qu'il faut ménager ces bêtes-là ! Rigola Drago sous le regard noir d'Harry

Sirius se calma et Rogue le saisi sur son épaule !

-Où l'emmènes-tu ?

-Infirmerie ! 

Et il s'en alla en plantant les deux adolescents perplexes.

-Euh, et nous ?

Les deux professeurs reportèrent leur attention sur les jumeaux qui, jusque-là, n'avaient pas bronché.

-Vous…Ah oui, euh, je vous ai fait venir car nous aurons besoin de votre aide ! Répondit Drago.

Nous allons faire une sorte de d'épreuve ! Elle sera en outre déterminante pour vos buses de fin d'années ! Je vais faire un groupe qui partira avec Harry, il vous expliquera !

Bon : Fred et George Wesley,  Neville Longdubat, et Grégory Goyle, Seamus Finnigan et Shaolan Fang, vous partez avec Harry ! Le reste de la classe, vous restez avec moi !

Les quelques nominés suivirent donc Harry à l'extérieur et ce dernier les conduisit jusqu'à une classe désinfecté où il les fit s'installer ! Drago les regarda et son regard s'attarda sur Neville et Greg : ils semblaient avoir mûrit et étaient devenu de beaux jeunes hommes ! Si Drago n'avait pas son ami devant les yeux, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible !

-Voilà ! Jusqu'à présent, vous êtes les seuls élèves envers lesquelles nous avons une confiance absolue, Drago et moi ! Sur l'accord de Dumbledore, nous allons donc tous ensemble former une sorte de ligne de combat connue sous le nom d'Ordre Des Invokeurs. La raison de notre alliance, à Dray et à moi, c'est à l'origine, l'enlèvement de ses parents. Si c'était un cas isolé, nous agirions seul mais beaucoup de sorciers de sang pur disparaissent ! Nous allons continuer les cours sur le terrain, fasse à cette créature ! Seulement, ça peut-être dangereux ! Seriez-vous prêt à nous suivre ?

-Ce que tu racontes là est fort, non ? Demanda George !

-J'en suis conscient ! Mais nous vous avons assez observez pour savoir que nous pouvons vous faire confiance !

-On est d'accord ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux !

-Moi, je veux bien mais pourquoi on est toujours en groupe ? Demanda Neville

-Vous êtes en groupe Griffondor/ Serpentard car pour vaincre nos ennemis, il faut une alliance sans faille entre magie blanche et magie noire !

-Je suis d'accord mais il faut donc que Greg le soit  aussi !

-Exact !

-On est d'accord ! Répondit Goyle. Je dois bien ça à Drago en plus !

-Seamus ? Shaolan ? Votre réponse ?

-Tu nous en diras plus, après ? Parce là, tu ne nous dit pas tout !

-Tu as raison, Shaolan  et je vous promets de vous en dire plus plus tard ! 

-J'accepte…

-Moi aussi ! Dit Seamus

***

Drago arpenta  le couloir qui menait aux donjons lorsqu'il se sentit happer par le col. Et il se retrouva face à une Ginny furieuse. 

-Euh, un problème Ginny ?

-Tu sais bien que la petite Ginny Weasley, la timide s'est envolée ! Je n'ai en outre pas eut beaucoup de peine pour savoir ce que vous tramez avec Fred et George ! Pourquoi je peux pas faire partie de votre plan ? 

-Euhhhhhh, trop jeune ?

-Pardon ?!

-Un problème ? Demanda une troisième voix

-Harry, tu tombes bien ! Ginny voudrait nous suivre !

-S'il te plaît, Harry !

Le survivant croisa le regard de son petit ami et ils sourirent en même temps.

-Suis moi, Ginny ! Répondit Harry en s'éloignant sous le rire de Dray.

***

Lorsque Dray  entra dans les appartements de Sevy, il manqua de s'écrouler de rire ! Sirius était ligoté sur le lit, bâillonner et lançait des regards noire au célèbre professeur de potion qui corrigeait des copie en retard d'un air satisfait ! Harry était à deux doigts de s'effondrer par terre à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Sevy et qu'il surprenait le regard de son parrain et Ginny…Se demandait visiblement ou elle avait atterrit. 

-Alors Ginny, conclusion ? Demanda Dray à la seule personne qui semblait encore avoir les neurones qui fonctionnait correctement !

-Harry veut bien que je participe à condition que je face équipe avec vous !

-Je m'en doutais ! Bienvenu dans la bande, Ginny !

-Alors Drago, tu as parlé avec Albus ? Demanda Harry en retrouvant ses esprits ! 

-Oui, demain, Sevy et Rémus nous remplacent pour le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal..

-QUOI ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? Demanda brusquement Severus en se redressant ! Dray le calma d'un  long baiser et lui répondit doucement :

-Ce n'est que pour une journée, Sevy ! Nous allons faire une sorte de cours sur le terrain, une sorte d'ultime test pour ceux qu'on a choisi !

-Nous te promettons de revenir à l'heure pour le souper ! Avec tous le monde ! Assura Harry en ignorant les sourdes protestations de son parrain. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny et  lui demanda :

-Quand Ron et Hermione reviennent-ils ? 

-Après les vacances de Noël, pourquoi ?

-Si tu les as par courrier, ne leur dit rien de tout ce qui se passe et fait suivre le message à Fred et George ! On se retrouve demain à sept Heure devant l'entré, les autres sont déjà au courant ! 

-Ok, à demain les garçons !

Une fois que la rouquine fut partie, Harry se retourna vers Severus et demanda innocemment :

-Tu comptes laisser Sirius sur ton lit le restant e la soirée ?

Severus s'empourpra sous le rire clair des deux adolescents.

***

Le lendemain, les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que leur sœur, Neville, Gregory, Seamus et Shaolan retrouvèrent leurs profs devant l'entrée. La première chose qu'Harry et Dray remarquèrent, c'était qu'ils portaient tous leur uniforme. Eux non.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Dray soupira :

-Bon, les gars, premier arrêt, la boutique de fringue !

Ils sortirent de l'école et se mirent cercle.

-Surtout, tenez-vous bien la main ! Nous allons transplaner tous ensemble à Londres ! 

-Tous ensemble ?! S'exclama Seamus, c'est impossible !

-La magie d'Harry combiné à la mienne est suffisante pour nous tous ! A trois : 1..2..3 !!!

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient bien à Londres mais…

-Je me trompe ou nous sommes dans un quartier moldu ? Demanda Ginny 

- Exact, dans la meilleur boutique de fringue que je connaître. S'exclama Harry

Ils entrèrent et une jeune vendeuse se matérialisa près d'eux :

-Vous désirez ?

-Salut, Véra, j'aurais besoin de leur trouver des fringues style… Enfin, même style que nous, d'hab. ! Tu peux t'en charger ? Demanda Dray

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite, répondit-elle en appelant trois autres collèges !

30 minutes plus tard

-Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Demanda Harry tandis que Drago sifflait d'admiration.

-Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi belle ! Assura Ginny en tournant sur elle-même ! Elle était vêtue d'une mini jupe noire en soie et un haut blanc moulant en lin avec des fines brides. Elle avait noué autour de sa taille un léger gilet noir également en soie. Elle portait des demi-bottes sans talon, de manière à savoir courir facilement. Les garçons, quand à eux, portaient des pantalons de cuir moulant et de léger pull blanc à col roulé, sans manches ! A leurs pieds, ils portaient des baskets noires ! Drago était ressorti du magasin habiller comme eux sauf que son pull était pourpre ! Harry portait un jeans serré, une t-shirt à longue manche et des baskets blanches !

-Chouette ! Admit Shaolan. Mais, c'est vous qui avez payez ! Comment allons-nous vous rembourser ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux ! 

-En restant fidèle à votre parole ! 

-De l'argent, on en a assez, autant en faire profiter tout le monde ! Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules pensant malgrés tout à la tête que ferait son père en lisant les relevés de son compte !

-Mais…

-Pas de protestation ! Coupa le blond !

-Alors, merci pour ce cadeau ! Répondit Ginny en leur sautant au cou

-Voilà vos nouvelles tenues ! Sourit Harry. Je déclare l'ordre des invokeurs ouvert !

A suivre : 

Harry : ..

Dray :………

Harry :…………..

Dray :…………………..

Severus : -___- 

Syeda: Quoi?

Harry: C'est quoi ça exactement?

Syeda : La suite de la fic ! (toute fière !)

Drago : T'oses encore appeler ça une fic ?

Syeda : ….Vous préférez quand je vous torture ?

Severus, baîllonnant ses deux mamours : Non, Non, c'est bon comme ça !

Syeda : 0___0 ?  Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

Revieuws pour une pôv petite auteuse en pleines partielles !!!!!


	10. L'amour du père

Auteur : Shaar-Luna, ex : Syeda

Genre : Yaoi, fantastique

Couple : Dray/Sevy/Harry

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, je me fais pas de fric ect…

**Réponses aux Revieuws :**

**Shakinem :** Merci beaucoup, voici la suite

**Yami ni hikari : **MARCHI BEAUCOUP !!!!!!

**Lullule : **Euh, c'est Sirius  qui est bâillonné et pas Sevy, Hein ! Enfin, voilà la suite et merci !!

**Lyly :** Merci !

**Enyo85 :**Nan, Sirius n'est pas resté attaché toute la nuit, sinon, il aurait vu des trucs pas très catholiques qui auraient blessé son ego de mâle !! C'est vrai, Ginny la rebelle, c'est mieux que Ginny la timide ! Mais le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite et peut-être qu'il n'y en aura pas !

**Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !**

10) L'amour d'un père :

Lucius ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se tourna vers sa femme :

-Narci….

Celle-ci, couchée à ses côtés, ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux.

-Narci ?

Aucune réaction

-Narcissa ! Gronda Lucius

Il rampa vers elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Et la, il comprit. De longs sanglots retentirent dans les cachots

Lucius pleurait la mort de sa femme.

***

Nous étions désormais la veille des vacances et les élèves s'apprêtèrent  à rentrer chez eux pour fêter noël en famille ! C'est ce moment-là que choisit Harry pour regrouper l'ordre des Invokeurs. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent devant la statue de Dumbledore, en uniforme. Harry, Drago et Severus les rejoignirent peu après. Tout le monde savait désormais qu'ils sortaient tous les trois ensembles vu que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas vraiment discrets. Et tout le monde s'y était vite habituer. Le professeur de Potion les détailla et fit de même pour ses deux amants ! 

-Ah d'accord, je comprends ! Soupira Sevy alors que les deux jeunes profs souriaient, l'air innocent, également en uniforme.

-Oh, Sevy, t'inquiète pas, on va pas faire exploser le bureau du directeur ! Rigola Harry !

-Moui ! Citron sorbet ! Murmura Severus à la gargouille ! Ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur, le groupe se demandant ce que  leurs profs avaient encore invent !

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore les vit arriver, son visage refléta une joie immense !

-Je vous en prie, jeunes gens, faites comme chez vous !

Albus fit apparaître plusieurs chaises et les jeunes gens s'installèrent ! 

-Je vous ai demandé de venir car j'aimerais voir où vous en êtes ! Reprit le directeur. Je sais ce que Harry et Drago attendent de vous et j'aimerais voir le résultat !

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda Harry

-Ils ont une forme animagus ?

-Oui, transformez-vous ! Commanda Harry 

Aussitôt le bureau du directeur se transforma en ménagerie :

Ginny se transforma en renarde, les jumeaux en Puma, Neville en chien, Grégory en hibou, Seamus en lynx et Shaolan en serpent !

-Magnifique ! S'exclama Dumbledore ! Maintenant que comptez-vous faire ?

-Ils ont atteint un niveau de magie assez élevé, je voudrais passer à la deuxième phase ! Répondit Drago, puis se tournant vers ses élèves, il ajouta :

-Je vous demanderais de rester ici pendant ces vacances, nous vous donnerons deux semaines plus tard !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny

Depuis que l'Ordre des Invokeurs avait été créé, Ginny, seule fille de la bande avait été nommée porte-parole du groupe !

-Et bien, il faut que vous sachiez que Harry et moi nous ne vous avons  pas donné le nom d'Invokeurs pour rien, il s'agit d'une magie ancienne dont les prêtres de tous les pays avaient accès ! Elle date de bien avant J-C !  J'ai obtenu, grâce à l'aide d'Albus, la restitution de mes biens, c'est-à-dire le manoir ! Mon père y à une bibliothèque secrète et des ouvrages qui traitent de cette magie ! Je voudrais qu'on les examine et si possible qu'on apprenne à maîtrisez certaines formules ! 

-N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Demanda gentiment Severus

-Si, comme tout, mais j'ai l'impression que nous devons le faire ! Répondit Harry !

-Je suis d'accord ! S'exclama Ginny

-Nous aussi !! Crièrent les jumeaux. 

-Moi, je vous suis également ! Sourit Neville alors que Grégory hochait la tête en signe d'approbation

-Eh bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, soupira Seamus

-Ca n'ira pas pour moi !  S'exclama Shaolan ! Je voudrais rester… Et je resterai mais il faut que vous parliez à mes parents car pour eux, noël est sacr !

-Je comprends, j'irais leur parler ! Répondit Harry ! Je vous rejoindrais au manoir !

-Au manoir ? S'exclama le  groupe !

-Pendant les vacances, nous irons habiter au manoir, j'ai déjà prévenu les elfes de maison pour qu'ils réorganisent la maison !

-Alors, c'est  d'accord ! Rigola Albus ! Je préviendrais chacun de vos parents et Harry ira s'arranger avec ceux de Shaolan !

***

-Alors, c'est ici, le manoir Malfoy ! Demanda Neville, je le voyais plus…Froid ! Dit Neville en regardant le hall

-Mon père parait peut-être froid, voir détestable, mais je peux t e jurer qu'il est un excellent père ! Même s'il est un mangemort ! Ajouta t-il après réflexion

-Je peux te poser une question qui risque de te vexer ? Demanda doucement Ginny

-Je t'écoute 

-Tu comptais suivre les traces de ton père ? Je veux dire, devenir un mangemort, car moi, comme beaucoup d'autre, pensions que, même si tu ne voulais pas, ton père t'y forcerait !

Drago soupira

-Mon père n'est pas méchant ! Il ne m'aurait jamais obligé à quoi que ce soit ! Et il m'aurait toujours soutenu ! Je sais que mon père à toujours eu une mauvaise  opinion des moldus et autre…Il y a eu un problème quand il était enfant, je n'en sais pas plus, c'est quelque chose qui le regarde, lui ! Moi, je ne m'en mêle pas !

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent confortablement alors que deux elfes de maison leur apportèrent de la bière au beurre ! 

-Nous attendrons Harry et nous commencerons les recherches demains ! En attendant, il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous voudriez savoir ?

-Rien de particulier, nous te faisons confiance ! Sourit Neville. 

Brusquement une lumière verte apparut devant eux ! Instinctivement, ils dégainèrent leur baguette et Drago se mit devant eux !

Il eut la surprise de sa vie quand il vit la personne qui apparut devant lui !

-Papa ?!

-Drago… Murmura ce dernier avant de s'effondrer !

***

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Harry à Drago qui attendait dans le couloir. Il était revenu quelques minutes plus tôt et Fred l'avait mit au courant.

-J'en sais rien ! Murmura le blond les yeux dans le vague. Il était… Couvert de sang ! Harry, il s'est évanoui dans mes bras, il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis !

Harry serra son petit ami dans ses bars et lui répondit doucement 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir ! Des nouvelles de ta mère ? 

Le blond hocha négativement la tête et se blotti dans les bras de son ami. C'est à ce moment là que Severus sorti de la chambre. Drago s'était mit dans un état proche de l'hystérie en voyant son père en sang et Ginny avait prit les choses en mains et avait décidé d'appeler le professeur Rogue et Madame Pomfresh !

-Alors, Severus !

-Il est extrêmement faible, il a besoin de repos, il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger !  Répondit Severus. Va le voir, il est réveill ! Mais pas longtemps

Dray jeta un regard vers Harry qui lui fit signe d'y aller. 

Il entra dans la chambre et s'avança vers la tête du lit. Son père ouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna la tête vers son fils.

-Drago ? 

-Père, comment vous sentez-vous ? Oh, père, j'ai eu si peur ! Dit –il en lui prenant la main

-Je suis vivant ? Je… Narci, Drago, je …

-Père, mère n'est pas là, elle n'était pas avec vous ?

-…Morte… Narci ? Oh Drago, je …

-Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je suis l !

Lucius replongea dans le sommeil et Drago  sorti de la chambre ! Il regarda Harry et se mit à pleurer

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda affolé, Severus en arrivant

-Ma mère est morte ! Et il se mit à pleurer de plus belle ! Severus le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. Mentalement, Harry lui recommanda de rester à ses côtés puis il redescendit dans le salon où l'attendait son groupe.

-Alors ? Demanda Ginny

Severus leur avait déjà expliqué la situation mais ils savaient que Drago devait voir son père

-Sa mère est morte, il est parti se reposer, Severus l'accompagne. 

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-C'est peut-être mal venu  de demander ça mais que fait-on ? Risqua Grégory

-Nous allons aller à la bibliothèque secrète et nous commencerons les recherches ! Dray m'a dit où elle se trouve, allons-y !

Ils descendirent à la cave et arrivèrent devant une statue. Harry se sentait nerveux mais une main se glissa dans la sienne et la serra pour le réconforter. Il se tourna pour faire face à Ginny et la remercia d'un regard. Il prononça une formule en « fourchelang » et la statue bougea révélant une porte. Lentement il l'ouvrit et entra  suivit d ses amis. Ce qui vit les stupéfia : La bibliothèque était immense et tous les murs, de haut en bas  étaient couvert de livres. 

-Oh, c'est incroyable ! Murmura Ginny

-On en a vraiment pour les vacances ! S'extasia Shaolan en prenant un livre. 

-Et voici Shaolan, le mordu des livres ! Plaisanta Neville

-Bon, on va chercher les livres traitant de magie ancienne, surtout les invocations ! 

***

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux et plongea son regard de glace dans les yeux d'ébènes de son amant.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda doucement le professeur de Potion

-Sevy…. Comment va père ?

-Il dort encore ! Et c'est mieux pour lui. Et toi ? Tu tiens le choc ? 

-Je survivrais à ça mais… ça fait mal, horriblement mal !

-_Je suis passé par là, plus ou moins !_

-Harry, t'es o ?

-_A la bibliothèque, en plein dans les recherches ! Reposes-toi, tu en as besoin !_

-C'est Harry? Demanda Severus

-Mhoui, il fait des recherches et …

On toqua à la porte et Severus alla ouvrir :

-LUCIUS ?! Tu es fou, tu ne devrais pas quitter ton lit !

Severus se mit a le soutenir jusqu'au lit de Drago où celui-ci lui laissa de la place !

-Je dois parler à mon fils, s'il te plaît ! Dit faiblement Lucius

Severus hocha la tête et sorti de la chambre

Lucius se tourna vers Drago et le regarda :

-Je suis désolé, fils, de t'avoir inquiét ! 

-Il t'a enlevé ainsi que mère ! Et il l'a tué, je le tuerai aussi !

-Mon fils ! Murmura t-il en le serrant dans ses bras

-Comment es-tu sorti de l ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils et répondit avec hésitation :

-Je ne sais pas, j'étais en train de pleurer la mort de ta mère et je me suis retrouvé ici juste après ! Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

-Nous sommes aux vacances de Noël !

-Si longtemps…Qu'as-tu fais seul ?

Drago hésita, peut-être n'était-ce pas encore le bon moment de lui parler de tout ce qui c'était passé depuis.

-Je suis pas sûr que c'est le bon moment de te parler de tout ça père !

-Drago, tu m'inquiète, je 

-Vas-tu rester au côté de Voldemort

-Je te demande pardon ?

-C'est très important pour moi ! Supplia Drago

-Nous en avons déjà parl ! Je ne peux plus le quitter sinon il s'en prendra à toi ! Je viens de perdre Narcissa, je ne veux pas courir le risque de te perdre, toi ! 

-Va voir Dumbledore et demande lui protection, s'il te plaît !

-Drago…

-Les choses ont changées, père ! Fait le pour moi ! Moi, je ne risque plus rien ! Mais toi, si !

-Je ne peux pas….

-Quel est cette vengeance contre les moldus dont tu me parles !

-Je…Elle ne sert plus à rien !  Elle concernait ta mère, ne m'en demande pas plus !

-Je te demande de me faire confiance ! Père, je t'en conjure ! Pour moi !

Lucius le fixa un moment avant de soupirer :

-Tu veux me forcer, hein, pire que ta mère quand elle voulait quelques chose ! Je me sens encore faible, je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis d'accord !

-Alors, je dois t'annoncer autre chose :

-Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ? 

-Je crois : Que pense-tu de Potter ? Et de Rogue ?

-C'est Voldemort qui en veux à Potter, pas moi ! Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher ! Quand à Severus, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis ! Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, ces deux personnes sont comme qui dirait mes …Amant ?

Et avant que son père ne puisse hurler, il entreprit de tout lui expliquer !

***

-Harry, regarde ce que j'ai trouv ! Appela Fred

-Fait voir ! _Les Invokeurs et leurs chimères_ ! C'est ce qu'il nous fallait

-Ca parle de quoi ? Demanda George

-Remontons en parler à Dray et …Sevy ? C'est un nouveau look ? Demanda t-il en voyant le professeur de potion arriver avec un œil au beurre noir !

-Dray a mit son père au courant pour nous ! En gros, Lucius m'a foutu son poing dans la gueule en me disant qu'il me pardonnait…. En fait, j'ai pas tout compris !

-Je vois ! Bon remontons voir Lucius, j'ai hâte de voir si y ava oser m'en coller une aussi ?

Ils remontèrent dans le salon où ils virent Lucius Malfoy confortablement installer sur le sofa au côté d'un Drago hilare qui alla serrer Severus dans ses bras ! 

-Bonjour Harry, je suppose que je ne vais pas te frapper ! 

-Je ne pense pas non ! Répondit Harry en souriant. 

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, je ne sais presque rien, et je sais encore moins comment je suis revenu ici.

-Que savez-vous sur ce monstre ? Demanda Harry en s'installant et en invitant les autres à en faire autant !

-Pas grand-chose mais il en veut à tous les sorciers. Je pense qu'il se nourrit de force magique ! Si on regarde, enfin moi, ce que j'en ai vu c'est qu'il ne s'attaque qu'aux sorciers de sang pur, il se nourrit donc de magie pure ! Son aspect, je saurais pas le décrire ! 

-Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à ça ? Demanda Ginny en lui tendant en livre qu'elle avait également emprunté en bas ! 

Dans ce livre, il y avait une illustration d'une chose énorme tapie dans l'ombre ! Sous la légende, il était écrit « Créature métamorphe »

-Elle n'a pas de forme particulière, elle prend la forme de nos peurs ! Murmura Severus

-C'est exactement ça ! Soupira Lucius ! 

-Bien, nous devons utiliser une nouvelle magie pour l'abattre ! Je crois que nous devons vraiment devenir des Invokeurs ! Déclara Harry

-Mais, clairement, c'est quoi un invokeur ? Demanda Neville

-Passe-moi le livre s'il te plaît, Fred ! Demanda Drago. Puis il se mit à lire :

-Les chimères sont appelées par les invokeurs, elles sont les gardiennes de la terre prennent souvent la forme d'un dieu ! Il faut une certaine puissance magique pour les invoquer ! Elles utilisent la magie dite terrestre, c'est-à-dire, les éléments tels que le feu, l'eau, la glace, le vent, la terre, la foudre et le sacre ! La magie la plus puissante est la magie sacrée Ultima ! Sa puissance est dévastatrice !

-C'est cette magie qu'il nous faut ! Déclara Harry . Il faut qu'on s'entraîne vite !

-Vous pouvez utiliser la salle secrète ! Déclara Lucius, c'est une salle spécialement conçue pour utiliser la magie noire sans se faire remarquer !

-Alors on y va !

C'est ainsi que nos amis se mirent à l'apprentissage des invocations !

A suivre :


	11. Fête de Noël

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : Euh… Yaoi et fantastique

Couple : Dray/Sevy/ Harry et a venir, Lucius/ Sirius

Disclaimer: Pas n'a moi, bla bla bla…. 

**Note:  **Les chimères sont issue du jeu vidéo final fantasy!!!

**Réponses aux revieuws:**

**Flore:** Nan, j'ai pas abandonnée et c'est quasi la fin, alors! Mais contente que tu aimes toujours !

L**yly :** la voici la voilà…..

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture!**

**11) fête de Noël**

****

****

Cela faisait bien quatre jours que l'ordre des invokeurs au complet se trouvait au manoir Malfoy et nous étions le jour du réveillon de Noël. Harry et les autres avaient entreprit une recherche sur les différentes chimères qu'ils pourraient invoquer. Les résultats étaient assez surprenants. Il était dit que :

-Harry invoquerait Phénix

-Drago invoquerait Bahamut, drago des cieux ( myth : Béhémoth)

-Ginny invoquerait Ondine (myth : Sirène)

-Fred et George invoqueraient les frères Tauros (myth : astro. Sign : terre)

-Neville invoquerait Cerbère

-Grégory invoquerait Ramuh ( élém : foudre)

-Seamus invoquerait Ifrit (élém : feu)

-Shaolan invoquerait Léviathan (élém : eau)

Drago soupira doucement en regardant son père dormir.  Il avait un mal fout à se remettre de ses blessures même s'il essayait de le cacher aux autres ! Heureusement, Severus était resté au manoir, attendant d'être parfaitement sûr de la santé de son patient et ami ! Mais il avait dû s'absenter car Voldemort l'appelait d'urgence !

-Drago ?

-Père, comment te sens-tu ? 

-Mieux, il est quelle heure ?

-Presque quinze heures, père ! Tu as bien dormi !

-Mhoui, murmura Lucius en se levant

-Ou comptes-tu aller ?

-Dans la cuisine, j'ai faim !

-Père, je peux te monter quelque chose !

-Hors de question, je ne suis pas impotent !

-Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non ^___^

Drago laissa son père se lever et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que son père ne risquait plus rien… Il rejoignit Harry et les autres à la bibliothèque !

-Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Ca avance, j'ai quelques révélations à vous faire, je t'attendais ! Si tout va bien nous aurons battu  « ça » avant la fin des vacances ! A minuit, aujourd'hui, un illustre personnage viendra nous rendre visite ! C'est celui que j'avais été voir une fois, tu te souviens, après notre rencontre avec Aragog…

-Je me rappelle que tu ne m'as rien dit là-dessus et que tu m'as lâchement abandonné….

-Et t'en a bien profité avec Sevy….. Nargua Harry sous le regard courroucer du blond et sous le rire des autres !

-Pas que votre vie sexuelle ne nous intéresse pas, loin de là mais si tu pouvais continuer… Toussota Ginny

-Euh, oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, cette personne viendra plus tard et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert l'existence de la magie invoquée ! Autre choses, invoquer sa chimère, c'est exactement comme invoquer un patronus mais sans baguette ! Je vous ai, avec l'aide de Dray, appris à le faire ! Nous avons commencé à transporter son énergie dans le poing, nous allons la concentrer dans les doigts !  C'est pas beaucoup p^lus compliqué, je vous rassure ! Mais le seul hic, nous ne pourrons tester vos chimères car, une fois invoqué, on ne peut plus les contrôler !

On commence demain, aujourd'hui, c'est fini ! 

Ils remontèrent et Ginny suivit les deux garçons !

-Harry, c'est possible d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents ? Comme tu nous l'as demandé, nous n'avons absolument rien dit à notre famille mais Hermione et Ron doivent être revenu et tu connais mon frère !

-Suis-moi, on va aller à la volière ! Répondit Drago

-Tu as une volière ?

-Oui, demande aux autres, qu'on fasse tout d'un coup !

Harry les regarda s'en aller, un peu coupable ! La seule grande fête de famille gâchée par lui ! 

-Il ne faut pas t'en faire ! Lui murmura une voix à l'oreille

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à 

-SEVY !!!!! Il se jeta dans les bras de son ancien prof et s'y blotti doucement, préférant  oublier ses soucis !

La fin de journée se passa dans le calme jusqu'à ce que Lucius les réunissent dans le salon :

-Drago m'a expliqué ce que vous comptiez faire ! Vos efforts sont très louables et je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous être plus utiles, j'aurais voulu venger ma femme…

Tout le monde se tu ! Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot tant la douleur de Lucius était visible bien que le maître des lieux essayait de le cacher !

-Mais ce qui est plus dommage, c'est que vous ne fêterez pas Noël avec votre famille ! Alors je vous propose de le fêtez à la manière des Malfoys ! 

Stupeur de la part des adolescents, Drago, lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

-Tu plaisantes ? Je croyais que cette tradition ne se transmettait qu'aux Malfoy !

-Je sais, mais, c'est pas pour une fois que nous ferons une entorse au règlement, et puis, ça m'occupera l'esprit ! Répondit son père en se levant. Vous êtes d'accord ? 

-Bien sûr ! S'écrièrent les adolescents !

Lucius prit alors congé de son fils presqu'aussitôt tous les regard convergèrent vers le blond.

-Euh …Oui ?

-Tu nous expliques ? Demanda Ginny

Drago soupira et se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de Severus ! 

-Bien, en fait et comme dans beaucoup de familles, le souper se déroule en plusieurs parties :

1) l'apéritif à 19H

2) l'entrée à 20H

3) Le plat à 21H30

4) le dessert à 22H30

5) La cérémonie à Minuit ! 

-C'est quoi la cérémonie ? Demanda avidement Harry 

Le blond soupira :

-D'abord, je crois que mon père est réellement contrarié de ne pouvoir nous aider plus ! La mort de Mère doit vraiment lui être insupportable, je suppose donc que c'est pour ça qu'il veut vous faire passer la cérémonie ! Il s'agit, en vérité, d'une célébration visant à augmenter son potentiel magique de défense ! Un rite transmit aux Malfoy de génération en génération ! Chaque année, nous augmentons notre défense car…Je ne pense pas pouvoir en dire plus, car les Malfoy ont un rôle important à jouer vis-à-vis de la magie ! Mais il doit rester secret ! Bref, cette cérémonie va augmenter notre défense, ce qui nous sera favorable face à l'ennemi ! De plus, je pense que c'est la façon qu'a mon père de nous encourager ! 

-Je sais que ta mère est morte mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à voir ton père aussi…  Humain ! Murmura Grégory

-Je crois qu'il n'a plus la force de jouer la comédie ! Intervint Severus en serrant son amant contre lui. Je le connais depuis longtemps pour savoir que c'est dû à son éducation ! Que je sache, personne s'attendait à voir Drago sympas alors….

-Que je sache, personne ne s'attendait à voir que le redoutable professeur de potion avait un cœur ! Maugréa le blond sous le rire des autres

-Tu marques un point ! Lui concéda Severus !

-Bête question, et les cadeaux de Noël ? Demanda Ginny ! Ton père prévoit une fête, la moindre des choses serait de le remercier !

-Liste au père Noël, répondit Dray en haussant les épaules sous le regard étonné d'Harry et sous le fou-rire de Sevy

-Je doute qu'ils sache se que c'est, Dray ! 

-Je vais vous donner un parchemin qui s'appelle « liste du père Noël » vous écrivez chacun à tour de rôle les cadeaux que vous voulez offrir et leurs destinataire ! Demain tout le monde aura ses cadeaux aux pieds du sapin avec votre nom et le destinataire ! Personne ne pourra savoir ce que l'autre à commander car l'encre s'efface aussitôt ! Seulement, c'est un Gallion par personne ! Le point positif, c'est qu'on peut commander un truc qui coûte plusieurs gallions , tu paies rien !

-T'as trouvé ça o ? Demanda suspicieusement Shaolan 

-On l'a depuis des années, je sais plus mais il en existe très peu, sinon, les marchands seraient en faillite et cette liste ne marche que le 24 décembre ! Je vais la chercher, tous à vos idées !

***

La soirée allait commencer et tous étaient attendus dans la grande salle de réception des Malfoy où une immense table garnie les attendaient. Lucius avait vêtu une robe de sorcier verte bouteille, toute ouverte qui laissait entre-apercevoir une chemise en soie noire, et un pantalon en cuir : Il avait mit une robe de sorcier puisqu'il allait présider la cérémonie ! Les autres étaient habillés en moldu ! Harry, toujours représentant de la lumière, avait revêtu une chemise blanche et un pantalon blanc en lin moulant mais qui s'évasait vers la fin ! Il avait une ceinture en or et une petite chaîne au cou avec un pendentif en or représentant la tête d'un lion, Drago, représentant des ténèbres, portait une chemise noire en lin et un pantalon en cuir moulant : plusieurs petites ceintures moulantes en argent et une chaîne sans pendentif également en argent ! Severus portait un pantalon en cuir serrant et une chemise verte foncée avec une chaîne argentée !Ginny avait revêtu une longue robe de soirée verte émeraude qui contrastait divinement bien avec ses cheveux roux, relevés en chignon, dont quelques mèche s'échappaient ! Neville avait une chemise blanche en soie et un pantalon noir en jeans droit Fred et George eux, portaient une chemise rouge, tirant sur le pourpre et  pantalon large en cuir noir Grégory avait une chemise en soie bleue nuit et un jeans bleu tirant sur le noir et Shaolan avait revêtu une tenue de cérémonie chinoise ! Sa tunique était mauve foncé brodé de dragon d'or, son pantalon large était noir et sa ceinture de tissu était de couleur or. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, personne ne parla du combat imminent qui se profilait. Le sujet s'orienta sur les études, le quiddich, l'avenir, les hobbies, les histoires de jeunesse de Lucius et de Severus ! Pendant un instant, ils craignèrent de ne pas savoir manger grand-chose mais les plats étaient plus qu'appétissant : entre les toasts, le caviar, la dinde, et tous ses accompagnements, et l'énorme bûche, les adolescents ne savaient plus sur quoi s'extasier sous le regard amusé de Dray et celui, rieur, de son père ! Severus avait discrètement gardé un œil sur Lucius pendant tout le repas ! Voir Lucius si gentil avec une moitié d'invités ou « pauvre » ou « sang de bourbes » était exceptionnel ! Mais la mort de sa femme ne cessait d'hanter son regard et voir toute cette agitation et cette joie autour de lui,  suffisait à chasser, le temps d'une soirée, ses tristes pensées ! A la fin du dessert, un elf de maison apparut ! 

-Pardonnez notre intrusion, maître, mais un monsieur désire entrer !

Harry se leva 

-Ca doit être mon invité, je vais le chercher ! S'excusa Harry en partant !

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un vieil homme :

-Je vous présente, Merlin !

***

-Je vous présente Merlin !

-Oh, mon dieu…. Parvint à dire Lucius en manquant de lâcher son verre de vin 

-Bonjour à vous, membre de l'ordre des Invokeurs sourit le vieil homme

A cette phrase, ils reprirent contenance et Ginny fut la première à le saluer, vite suivie des autres !

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! Offrit Lucius !

-Je vous remercie ! Je ne puis rester longtemps mais je tenais à vous offrir quelque chose ! Vous avez cru disposer de temps face à « ça » et à Voldemort mais je suis au regret de vous dire que c'est faux ! Et que le combat aura lieu demain ! Aussi, vous n'avez plus le temps de vous entraîner, alors je vous offre à chacun ceci ! 

Il tendit, a chacun des membre de l'ordre, une petite orbe de la taille d'une bille !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry

-Ceci sont vos chimères personnelles, si vous vous concentrez suffisamment fort sur elles lors de votre combat, elles apparaîtront ! 

-Comment savez-vous que demain… Demanda Drago

-Je suis un des plus grands magiciens de ce temps et je peux voir l'avenir.

-Qui va gagner ? Demanda Shaolan, sachant déjà la réponse

-Seul le chemin est tracé, je ne vois que les lignes, c'est vous qui les déterminerez !

-Comme par hasard !

-Severus, il est impératif que vous ne preniez pas part au combat de demain, restez ici avec Lucius !

-Mais….

-Ils devront chacun se concentrer sur leur chimère et sur le combat ! Je ne veux pas vous mettre hors jeu mais nul doute que si vous y participez, deux d'entre eux qui se trouve être les leaders de l'ordre, risque de laisser aller leurs pensées sur vous ! Dit-il en souriant alors que les deux susnommés rougissaient !

Je pense que vous en savez assez, demain, c'est le dernier combat et il réunit deux redoutables adversaires : Voldemort et « ça » ! Soyez prudent !

Sur ce, il disparu, laissant une assemblée bouche bée !

-Ben, toi, tu m'étonneras toujours ! Murmura Drago à l'adresse de son amant !

-Venez ! Coupa Lucius, c'est l'heure de la cérémonie !

Ils se levèrent tous et suivirent le maître des lieux dans une pièce éclairée uniquement de bougies

-Installez-vous en cercle ! 

L'ordre et Severus s'installèrent Lucius s'arrangea pour être au nord, Drago s'assit en face de son père, c'est-à-dire au sud ! 

-_Par le pouvoir de mes ancêtres, moi, Lucius Malfoy, protecteur de la magie, appelle sa maîtresse ! Puisses-tu nous guider sur le chemin du sacrifice et de la victoire !  _Commença Lucius

-_Par le pouvoir de mes ancêtres, moi, Drago Malfoy, protecteur de la magie, appelle sa maîtresse ! Puisses-tu répondre à ma demande car ton avenir est menac !_Continua Drago

Alors apparut devant eux, une jeune femme qui subjugua le cercle : Elle était grande et fine, avait les trait d'une jeune fille, avait de grand yeux verts et une longue chevelure brune jusqu'au cheville, elle était habillée d'une longue robe de lin blanche . Sa voix était mélodieuse :

-Tu m'as appelée, je suis venue, que voulez-vous, protecteurs ? Et qui sont ces gens ? Ils ne sont pas de votre sang !

-Ils combattent à mes côtés, maîtresse ! Comme je le disais, ton avenir est menac ! Un monstre nommé « ça » tue les sorciers de sang pur, Voldemort tue les moldus et les sangs impurs ! La magie est condamnée ! Je t'en conjure, accepte de nous prêter ta protection a moi et à mes amis et nous sauverons la magie !

Elle disparu et aussitôt, nos amis purent sentirent en eux une force protectrice alors qu'une voix résonnait dans leur tête

_-Gardez confiance en la magie !!!_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses amis ! La même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux ! La grande bataille pouvait désormais commencer !

A suivre :

Shaar-Luna : Plus qu'un chapitre !

Drago : dit que tu vas être contente d'être débarrassé de nous ! 

Shaar-Luna : Disons que vous êtes partit pour une nouvelle histoire qui sera, en fait une saga !

Harry : Venez nous délivrez !

Revieuwsss pleaseuh ! Et beaucoup parce que sinon, pas de dernier chapitre ! ^___^


	12. Victoire

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : mimi,yaoi, etc…

Couple : Ah ah, ben, toujours Harry/Dray/Sevy

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Les chimères appartiennent à Squaresoft !

Merci à Flore et à Lyly pour leur revieuws !

**12) Victoire dans tous les domaines !**

****

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda les autres ! Ils avaient tous revêtu leurs uniformes de l'ordre et attendaient ses instructions ! Nous étions le 25 décembre !  La guerre allait enfin commencer !

Le survivant se tourna vers Lucius et demanda :

-Pourriez-vous me mener au repère de « ça » ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais plus comment j'ai fait pour en sortir et j'ignore où il se trouve ! 

-Que faisiez-vous quand vous êtes revenu ? Vous pensiez à quelque chose ?

-Et bien, je repensais au Noël des trois ans de Drago mais sans truc précis

-Je crois avoir comprit ! Donnez-moi la main, les amis, nous allons y aller ! 

-Comment ? Demanda Drago

-Par la pensée ! On ne l'a jamais vu, on ne sais rien de lui que ce qu'on imagine ! Lucius et sa femme s'imaginaient un monstre terrifiant qui aurait fait peur à Drago et on en a déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre ! Mais on n'en est pas sûr ! Je crois qu'inconsciemment, c'est Voldy qui l'a cr ! J'ai lu ça dans un de tes livres, sa haine des moldus est tellement énorme que sa pensée a créé son antithèse ! « ça » ! ça arrive lorsque la pensée est destructrice ! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne tue que les sorciers de sang pur ! 

-Ton raisonnement se tiens… Admit Lucius !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez prudent ! Murmura Severus.

Harry et Drago l'embrassèrent à tour de rôle ! 

-Promis ! Nous reviendrons vite ! Assura Harry

-A bientôt ! Dit Drago

Harry se concentra, priant pour que ça marche et focalisa sa pensée sur son ennemi. 

Deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient disparut

***

Voldemort toisa la créature devant lui

-Ainsi, c'est toi qui tues les plus grands sorciers de sang pur ? Il paraît que tu t'en est prit à mon plus fidèle mangemort ? Lucius Malfoy ? Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis toi ! Rigola l'ombre Noire, elle n'avait aucune forme particulière, elle n'avait pas besoin pour se battre contre Voldemort ! 

-Alors, nous allons commencer le combat, si tu es prêt, « ça »? Je vais t'apprendre à tuer mes fidèles !

Et c'est ainsi que le combat s'engagea entre le seigneur des ténèbres et la créature métamorphe commença !

***

-POURQUOI ILS NE SONT PAS LA ????? QU'EST-IL ARRIVE A HARRY !!!!! REPONDEZ !!!!!!!!!!! Hurla pour la centième fois Ron tandis qu'Hermione pleurait silencieusement ! Après tout, ils étaient responsables du mutisme d'Harry ! Ils l'avaient jugé plus ou moins pour le meurtre de Cédric Diggory alors qu'il était innocent ! Comme il devait leur en vouloir ! 

-Calme toi Ron ! Répondit Arthur Weasley, Harry, les jumeaux, Ginny et quelques autres élèves ont peut-être le moyen de tuer  Tu –Sais-Qui  ainsi que le monstre qui s'attaque aux sang pur et ils vont tenter de le faire ! Dumbledore leur fait confiance, alors nous ne pouvons plus que prier !

-Moi aussi, je pense à eux ! S'exclama Molly en séchant ses larmes ! Dumbledore n'a pas voulu nous dire avec qui ils étaient ! Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont et où ils en sont ! Ton père à raison, il ne nous reste plus qu'à leur faire confiance !

***

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se statufia, Dray et les autre en firent autant et eurent un mouvement de recul ! Pourquoi avaient-ils fallu qu'ils atterissent entre Voldy et « ça » ? D'un même mouvement, ils se baissèrent, évitant de justesse les attaques en cours avant que les deux protagonistes ne les remarquent et s'arrêtent !

-C'est trop tôt ! Grommela Harry pour la forme

Les neuf adolescents se relevèrent et firent face aux deux adversaires 

-Tiens, tiens ! Potter, Cela faisait longtemps ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi maintenant, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser !

-Tiens, tien ! Voldy ! Susurra Harry , moi j'ai une meilleur idée, je fais d'une pierre, deux coup et je vous tue tous les deux ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, neuf baguettes furent braquées sur lui ! 

Ainsi, le combat débuta, Voldemort appela ses mangemorts à la rescousse mais les adolescents n'eurent pas de mal à les maîtriser ! Bientôt, Harry se troua seul avec Voldemort :

-Tu as peur ? Demanda l'adolescent

-Absolument pas ! Répliqua le mage noir !

Harry ferma les yeux et pointa sa baguette vers son ennemi ! Celui-ci hurla en se déplaçant vers la droite

-Avada Kedavra ! 

Mais Harry, toujours les yeux fermés, esquiva le sort en prononçant la même formule que précédemment tous en visant légèrement à droite du mage. Celui-ci, emporté par son élan, ne pu éviter le rayon qui le toucha de plein fouet.

-Maudit sois-tu ! Hurla le mage en brûlant avant de se transformer en tas de cendre !

-Et de un ! Annonça Drago en se tournant vers « ça » alors qu'Harry les rejoignit ! 

-Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter ! Rigola le métamorphe. 

-Que tu crois ! Murmura le blond. 

Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes et se concentrèrent rapidement sur leurs invocations alors qu'Harry serra la main de son amour ! Sa chimère étant celle du phénix, il n'interviendrait que si un des leur venait à mourir ! Il aurait trois minutes pour le ressusciter ! 

Neville sortit de sa transe en premier et hurla :

-A moi Cerbère ! 

Aussitôt, un énorme chien à trois têtes et au corps de dragon apparut et lança des sorts de Blindages et de Carapaces sur tous les membres de l'ordre, minimisant ainsi les dégâts de leurs ennemis 

Shaolan, Seamus et Ginny invoquèrent tour à tour Léviathan, Ramuh et Ondine ! Un dragon de mer et une sirène apparurent apparurent et jetèrent une énorme vague, destinée à noyer l'adversaire  alors qu'un vieil homme âgé, Ramuh, lançait un sort de foudre sur la vague !

Ensuite, les jumeaux et Grégory invoquèrent les Taurus et Ifrit, la terre combinée au feu ! 

« ça » n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouva face à face avec Drago. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé.

-Que vas-tu me faire, petit Dragon ? Susurra la créature, pourtant à bout de force.

-Tu vas payer, pour le meurtre de ma mère ! Répondit calmement le blond avant de lancer l'ultime attaque.

-Bahamut, apparaît ! Cria t-il 

Presque aussitôt, une Dragon argenté apparut et et souffla d'énorme boules de lumières qui anéantirent la créature sur un cri déchirant ! 

Lorsque l'invocation disparut, Dray sentit ses larmes couler et Harry lui posa la main sur son épaule !

-Tout est fini, maintenant !

-Non, tout commence ! Répondit le blond en souriant et en se tournant pour embrasser son petit ami !

***

Les vacances touchèrent à leur fin et Ron et Hermione étaient impatient de revoir leurs amis ! La nouvelle de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres et de « ça » avait fait le tour de monde sorcier et tous savait qu'un certain groupe portant le nom d'Ordre des Invokeurs dont le leader était Harry Potter était les héros !

Hermione, Ron, Lavande, Pansy, Vincent et tout ceux qui avaient été envoyés à beauxbâttons prirent place à leurs table respectivent ! Ginny arriva vers son frère et Hermione. 

-Ginny ! Enfin, comment vas-tu, que c'est-il pass ? Demanda Ron 

Ginny les regarda tour à tour et répondit gentiment mais avec beaucoup d'humour !

-Cela n'a pas d'importance !

-Mais… Protesta la brune 

-Je ne dirais rien ! 

-Et où sont Harry et les jumeaux ? 

-Euh, ils dorment ! 

Et sur ses paroles, la jeune rouquine se laissa choir sur le banc et entreprit de manger ! 

-Gin, c'est qui, le nouveau prof de déf. Contre les forces du mal ? 

-Surprise ! Oh, a propos, je suis les cours avec vous, j'ai pu avancer d'une classe ! Je suis en cinquième aussi ! 

Lorsqu'ils se réunirent devant la classe de DCFM, Serpentard et Griffondor se retrouvèrent et sourirent en imaginant la tête de ceux qui avaient été absent la première partie de l'année ! Ginny arriva à son tour, presqu'aussitôt, Shaolan approcha d'elle et lui fit un baise-main. 

-Bonjour, miss

-Hi, Lan ! 

-Laisse ma sœur tranquille ! S'insurgea Ron en tirant sa sœur vers lui tandis que Pansy s'écriait :

-Que fais-tu avec cette Griffondore !

Ginny et Shaolan échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent un peu ! 

-Que ce passe t-il ici ? Demanda un e voix traînante. 

Drago apparut, comme à son habitude, entièrement vêtu de cuir noir ! 

-C'est quoi cette tenue, Malfoy ? Demanda Ron alors qu'Hermione restait bouche bée

-Un problème Weasley ?

-Drakychou !!!!!!!!!! S'exclama Pansy en voulant se jeter sur son mamour mais, elle fut retenue par une solide poigne ! 

-Je doute que vous vouliez vous faire remarquer , miss Parkinson , répliqua la voix doucereuse de maître des potions ! En classe ! 

Les élèves entrèrent en classe et se mirent naturellement en binôme, Griffon-Serpentard ! 

Rogue les regarda  et se tourna vers le blond ! 

-Harry arrive ! 

A cet instant, Harry entra , vêtu de lin blanc 

-Harry ! S'exclama Hermione alors que Ginny éclata de rire ! 

Harry se planta devant la classe, fit une révérence et dit :

-Pardonnez pour le retard ! J'explique pour les étudiants qui viennent de revenir que Dray et moi sommes les nouveaux profs de défenses contre les forces du mal ! 

-… Et nous ne tolérerons aucun excès de votre part, il ne faut pas abuser de notre gentillesse ! 

-Et j'ajoute également que Sévy ci-présent, Dray et moi sommes un couple à trois ! Termina Harry

Trois BOUM se firent entendre

-Je crois que Granger, Weasley et Parkinson sont tombé dans les pommes ! Murmura Severus.

-J'ai une impression de déjà vu …. Soupira Dray 

Harry et toute la salle éclatèrent de rire !

Fin

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! 


End file.
